Chanyeol family series
by Youaremyfire
Summary: Chanyeol family series. Kisah keseharian dan kejadian kejadian unik di keluarga chanyeol. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Soon Shin , CHANSOO! GS!Soo
1. Ayah dan Pokemon

Seorang Park Chanyeol di masa remaja nya adalah gamers sejati, maka tak ayal menginjak usinya ke 27 tahun ini chanyeol masih suka mengikuti perkembangan games, yaa meskipun sudah tidak bisa memainkan games segila dulu saat masih remaja, kadang di sela sela kesibukan kerja dan kesibukan sebagai ayah, chanyeol masih suka bermain games untuk menghilangkan penat nya.

pokemon Go, games yang belum rilis ini sudah menjadi perbincangan dunia, tertunya berita games ini sampai kepada telinga ayah beranak 1 ini. Chanyeol penasaran dengan games yg katanya dihubungkan dengan gps dan untuk menggerakan avatarnya kita perlu berjalan kemanapun di dunia nyata untuk berburu pokemon yg tesembunyi di tiap tiap lokasi. Rasa penasaran chanyeol bertambah manakala teman teman sekampus nya di juliard dulu mengupdate di instagram mereka mengenai keseruan mereka berburu pokemon. Chanyeol tidak bisa begini. Ia harus punya game tersebut bagaimanapun caranya.

Karna di korea game ini belum di rilis. Chanyeol mendapat masukan dari anak tetangga sebelah rumah . yang juga memainkan game ini untuk merubah region apple id nya menjadi USA agar bisa mendownload nya di appstore. Ohhh tentu saja berbagai macam cara akan di tempuh chanyeol untuk dapat segera memainkan game ini.

"Daniel, apakah yakin cara nya begini?" Chanyeol penasaran.

"Iya om, tinggal masukan saja alamat dan nomor hp dengan kode negara USA, maka om bisa langsung memainkannya" jelas daniel.

"Alamat? Nomor hp? Aku tidak punya alamat dan nomot hp USA daniel. Yang benar saja" chanyeol mulai kesal.

"Aduh om. Asal asalan saja, coba om cari di internet alamat restaurant atau toko apapun yg ada di USA saja, ohh dan jangan lupa nya. Di google apa sih yg tidak ada om?" .

"Ah ya kau pintar juga" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut daniel.

Setelah berkutat sekian lama untuk mengganti region dan menginput alamat serta nomor hp USA. Chanyeol pun berhasil mendownload pokemon go di ponsel nya. Yes.

Setelah berhasil mendownload game tersebut. Chanyeol jadi keranjingan. Tiap hari rasanya ia ingin pergi keluar rumah untuk berjalan jalan mencari pokemon. Tanpa ia sadari putri kecil nya mulai cemburu dengan games yang dimainkan ayah nya. Soon shin. Ya putri kecil chanyeol yg usia nya di september mendatang akan menginjak 4 tahun ini mulai merengut karna setiap hari ayah nya hanya memegang ponsel dan sibuk sendiri dengan ponsel nya. Ia merasa dilupakan. Ugh Soon shin yg malang.

Sang istri, kyungsoo pun sudah kerap kali menegor chanyeol karna kedapatan setiap sore keluar rumah dengan alasan joging yang pada kenyataannya justru mangkal di taman untuk berburu pokemon baru atau berperang memperebutkan gym. Chanyeol masuk kedalam team Valor ngomong ngomong. ohh suami nya ini, tidak ingat umur sepertinya. Bukan, Bukan kyungsoo melarang suami nya memiliki saja bila sampai melewatkan makan dan mengacuhkan anaknya apa kyungsoo harus diam saja? Tentu saja tidak bukan.

"Ibu, ayah tidak sayang aku lagi ya?" Tanya soon shin yang kini sedang berada di pangkuan ibu nya di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Ungg? " kyungsoo bingung dengan pertanyaan anak nya ini. "Tentu saja, ayah sayang dengan putri cantik ini". Balas kyungsoo

"Tapi ayah lebih suka bersama ponsel dibanding dengan aku. Apa aku nakal bu?" Soon shin menatap kyungsoo dengan tampang sedihnya.

"Uhh anak ibu ini kan princess baik hati. Mana pernah nakal sih, sini peluk ibu" meskipun kenyataannya Suny terhitung nakal diusianya, namun senakal nakalnya anak ini, ia nakal karna ia belum paham betul apa arti kata tidak dan jangan. Sambil memeluk putrinya, kyungsoo juga memikirkan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian suami nya dari games pokemon go tersebut.

Aha! Otak cantik kyungsoo memunculkan sebuah ide cemerlang!

Ini hari minggu. Dimana chanyeol benar benar free dari pekerjaannya sebagai produser musik. Ya jadwal kerja chanyeol hanya sampai di hari sabtu, itu pun hanya sampai pukul 12 siang. Hari libur adalah hari keluarga, itu kata chanyeol. Oleh karena itu, hari ini kyungsoo berencana mau mengajak chanyeol pergi ke taman untuk berpiknik sambil menemani putri nya bermain bersama kelinci kelinci yg di lepaskan begitu saja di taman komplek perumahannya.

"Yeollo. Ayo cepat, nanti keburu sore, tidak lihat ya anakmu sudah meraung raung ingin bermain bersama bunny" ujar kyungsoo kepada suami nya yg sedang asik melihat ponsel

"Ohh sebentar yaa anak ayah, aduh signal LTE ku kok hilang. Bagaimana mau berburu pokemon kalau seperti ini" chanyeol sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan sebelah kanan nya dimana tangan satu nya lagi ia pergunakan untuk menenteng tas yg berisi makanan serta perlengkapan piknik mereka.

"Ayoo Suny kita jalan duluan saja. Menunggu ayah mu hanya akan membuat kita kesal" kyungsoo mulai bete dengan suami nya ini. Ia pun menggandeng tangan putri nya, membuka gerbang rumah dan segera keluar meninggalkan chanyeol yg masih berkutat dengan ponsel di bangku teras rumah mereka.

Kini mereka sudah duduk diatas karpet bergambar princess aurora milik soon shin yang digelar kyungsoo dan dikeliligi makanan yang dibawanya dari rumah. Kyungsoo melirik chanyeol yg mulai gelisah karna tangannya gatal ingin mengambil ponsel dan berburu pokemon di sekitaran taman.

" kenapa gelisah sekali sih? Urusan pokemon lagi?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Ehehee" bukan menjawab chanyeol malah tersenyum apaan suami nya ini.

" huft. Sudah sana pergi. Biar aku yg mengawasi soon shin berlarian dengan kawanan bunny nya" .

" ahhh istriku baik sekali, terimakasih soon shin mommy" rayu chanyeol.

Sepeninggal nya chanyeol, kyungsoo segera memanggil putri nya yg kini sedang asik mengejar ngejar bunny sampai masuk ke semak shin yg merasa namanya dipanggil pun segera keluar dari semak semak dan menghampiri ibu nya.

"Anak ibu, mau tidak bantu ibu buat ayah tidak dekat dekat ponsel lagi? " tanya kyungsoo

"Ungg ungg" anak itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Ayoo kita ganti pakaianmu" tanpa penolakan, kyungsoo mulai membuka dress stawberry lengan buntung anak nya dan menggantinya dengan kostum yg ia beli kemarin saat sedang berbelanja dengan Yoora, kakak perempuan chanyeol.

"Ibu aku pakai apa?" Ihihihi ada telinga nya. Ada buntut nya juga, Lucu bu, Suny suka!" Pekik gembira sang anak.

"Ini namanya pikachu, aduhh ibu gemas, anak ibu lucu sekali sih" kyungsoo jadi gemas sendiri melihat putri nya yg tembam ini memakai kostum si binatang kuning berkekuatan listrik yg adalah salah satu tokoh utama pokemon ini.

Kyungsoo membawa Soon shin ketempat dimana ayah nya berada. Yaitu dibawah pohon cherry dimana banyak bunny di bawah pohon itu yg sedang memakan buah cherry yg berjatuhan. Kyungsoo hanya mengarahkan soon shin untuk lari ketempat itu karna banyak bunny nya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi soon shin pun berlari kearah bunny tersebut. Ahhh kyungsoo gemas. Bagaimana tidak, anak nya berlari dengan kostum pikachu dan ekor yg bergeal geol.

"Bunnyyyyyy.. aku sayang bunny, jangan lari sini, aku beri cherry" soon shin mulai mengejar ngejar bunny nya. Tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang sudah teralihkan dari game nya dan sedang terbelalak gemas melihat sebuah buruan lepas dari pokeball di dunia nyata.

"Tuhan, pikachu ku lepas" chanyeol berlari mengikuti soon shin yg sedang mengitari pohon cherry mengikuti arah bunny nya melompat.

Grepp

Buruan nya tertangkap. Ia tersenyum bangga karna telah berhasil menangkap pokemon langka nan imut dan menggemaskan ini.

"Suny. Anak ayah. Tuhan lucu sekali sih pikachu nya ayah ini. Chanyeol menggendong soon shin dan menghujami pipi tembam nya dengan ciuman ciuman yang membuat si pikachu mungil nya itu kegelian.

"Ahaha .. ahaha. Ayah sudah ayah. Aku geli" ibuuu. Tolong aku"

Kyungsoo pun menghampiri chanyeol dan memukul lengan suami nya tersebut pelan.

"Sudah.. sudah nanti dia muntah, dia baru minum susu barusan" jelas kyungsoo.

"Hei, ibu cantik ini ya yang merubah princess ku menjadi pokemon" chanyeol melingkarkan satu tangan nya yg bebas dari menggendong Soon shin untuk merangkul istrinya.

"Hanya untuk mengingatkan, bahwa anak mu bahkan jauh lebih lucu dan menggemaskan dibandingkan dengan pokemon CP tinggi mu itu" . Ucap kyungsoo sambil mengelus pipi putrinya yg kini sedang bersandar di dada ayah nya. Ohh seperti nya pikachu imut ini mulai mengantuk.

"Ahh maafkan ayah ya suny dan ibu, ayah melupakan kalian ya? " ucap chanyeol dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Bukan hanya kami yeol. Bahkan makan pun kau lupa" huft. Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Separah itu ya aku? Ahhh sudah seharusnya aku ingat usia. Kurasa gamers bukan lagi julukanku. Apakah ayah yg baik masih ada lowongan di hari kalian setelah ini? " tanya chanyeol.

"Tentu nya ayah tampan. Suny menanti ayah nya yg perhatian kembali, kau tahu dia sempat bertanya apakah ia nakal atau tidak hanya karna kau mengacuhkannya"

Chanyeol terkejut dengan penuturan kyungsoo "Ohh putriku yang manis, maafkan ayahmu yg keterlaluan ini ya cantik" chanyeol mengelus ranbut halus putrinya yg ternyata sudah tertidur pulas di dada nya.

Hari minggu itu pun ditutup dengan chanyeol yg mendelete game pokemon go di hp nya dan dengan bangga mengunggah sebuah foto di akun instagramnya.

Real_pcyy61

696.787 likes

[160723 - my own pikachu] Bila ada pokemon seimut ini di dunia nyata. Untuk apa aku berburu pokemon fana diluar sana. Ayah sayangggg soon shin. Oh dan juga ibu nya tentu nya. Good night fellas.

#daddysdaughter #prouddaddy #ownpikachu.

End

Holla. Aku newbie di dunia per ini, gak awalnya gak pede untuk posting story ini karna minim pengetahuan nulis, teknik-tekniknya, bla bla bla. Dengan dukungan temen sekitar dan juga sunbaenim di dunia per aku coba posting dan taraaa. Begini hasilnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan kalian suka.

Mohon dimaafkan bila ada kesalahan. Boleh di koreksi di kolom review. Pasti akan diterima dengan baik kritik dan saran nya. Hanya saja tolong gunakan kata kata yg bagus ya.

Terimakasih dan salam kenal.

Lets be friend.

Ig. Octia61

Bye.


	2. Aku fitness dan kamu

**©Youaremyfire2016**

Chanyeol Family Series

 **Aku, fitness dan kamu**

Cast :

Chanyeol (male)

Kyungsoo (female)

Genderswitch!

Read? Dont Rude!

hai hai im back with another Chanyeol family story with the cutest Kyungsoo mama, Aku gak paham sih cerita ini gimana haha, yg jelas ini satu paket dengan story ayah dan pokemon, Dan story yg kali ini aku bikin flashback dulu ya, Soon Shin nya di keep dulu. Udah deh itu aja.

Happy reading guys

Chanyeol itu... jerapah kerempeng. Itu kata kyungsoo.

Untuk sekedar informasi mereka baru saja menikah 3 bulan yg lalu yaitu tepat di tanggal 24 November 2010 atau tepatnya 10 hari setelah masa kelulusan Chanyeol di Juliard.

"Yeollo, hari ini menonton Eclipse saja ya ya ya, plissss aku ingin melihat jacob si srigala tampan berbadan kekar" rayu kyungsoo.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu mall terbesar di korea selatan untuk acara kencan rutin di hari sabtu. Ya meskipun sudah menikah mereka tidak meninggalkan kegiatan kecan rutin mereka dari semasa pacaran. Sedari tadi mereka sedang beradu pendapat film mana yang akan mereka tonton. Si tampan bersikeras ingin menonton The Last Airbender dan si cantik inginnya menonton The Twilight Saga : Eclipse.

"Apa-apaan itu tampan dan kekar, masih tampan juga aku" ohh rupanya cemburu, kyungsoo yg melhat tampang masam suaminya justru semakin bersemangat mengerjainya.

"yaa tampan sih, tp tidak kekar" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan menunjuk otot tangannya seperti gerakan yang dilakukan poppye.

"Kau bilang dulu, kau tidak ingin punya suami berbadan kekar, nanti disangka suamimu itu Satpam"

"ihhh tidak asik, bukan kekar yang seperti itu tau! Kekar yang hmm aduh bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, pokoknya yg seperti itu deh, yg tidak besar besar amat, tapi keras, Macho ahh iya itu Macho,tidak seperti milikmu yang kerempeng isinya angin saja" ucap kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek.

"keras? Kau fikir batu, duh pikiranmu!" chanyeol bersedekap. " Sudah ayo kita menonton srigala tampan keras-mu itu" chanyeol jalan mendahului kyungsoo ke loket tiket.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam teater 1 dimana film Eclipse di putar. Kyungsoo menikmati filmnya sendiri, bahkan mungkin dia lupa bahwa ia sedang bersama suaminya saat ini. Chanyeol yang merasa teracuhkan hanya dapat merengut selama film itu berlangsung. Istrinya sangat berbinar saat melihat aktor favoritenya keluar. Ya Taylor Launtner atau Jacob di dalam film nya. Chanyeol memandangi dengan seksama lelaki kekar favorite istrinya tersebut. Ohh jadi kekar macam itu, tidakkah itu tipikal kekar ala bodyguard sekali? Ahh tidak dia tidak akan menjadi kekar seperti itu. Tidakkkkkk.

Setelah kejadian istrinya ingin punya suami yang kekar, Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai Produser musik di Star Management ini meminta pendapat kepada teman teman kerjanya bagaimana bisa cepat mendapatkan tubuh yang kekar. Malu? Tentu, bagaimana tidak setiap kali bertanya pasti dia di ketawai dahulu oleh teman-temannya yang menyutujui omongan kyungsoo mengenai chanyeol yang lembek (?) dan krempeng. Chanyeol telah menanyakan pendapat pada sekitar 10 orang rekan kerjanya, ia mendapat masukan untuk melakukan Fitness. Baiklah, ia akan mencari tempat fitness terbaik di kota ini, demi medapatkan tubuh kekar idaman istrinya. Ohh sweet husband material right?.

Ini tepat pukul 5 sore, jam kerja chanyeol sudah usai, saatnya ia pulang, hmm ia tidak akan langsung pulang dulu hari ini btw. Ia mau mendaftar ketempat Fitness yang sudah ia searching di google sebelumnya. Gold Gym. Ia memilih Gold Gym sebagai tempat fitnessnya.

Dipukul 7 malam chanyeol sampai di kediamannya, ia baru saja memarkirkan mobil di garasi rumah. Kini ia sedang menuju pintu rumah dan bergegas membukanya.

"Soo, aku pulang" chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

Kyungsoo yg sedang berada diruang tamu itu pun segera menghampiri suaminya "oh hai, selamat datang" kyungsoo masuk kedalam pelukan hangat suaminya."sudah makan?" chanyeol menggeleng di atas kepala istrinya.

"mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" kyunggu mendongak menatap mata suaminya.

"Biarkan badanku yg lengket ini bersih dulu, baru setelah itu aku makan". Kau juga pasti belum makan kan?. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kau hangatkan makanan sedangkan aku mandi dulu okay?.

"siap. Perintah diterima captain!" ujar kyungsoo jenaka. Chanyeol tersenyum,mengusak rambut istrinya kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Kini keduanya sedang menikmati makan malam mereka bersama,disela kegiatan makan malam mereka chnayeol membuka pembicaraan. " sayang... hmmm sepertinya mulai besok setiap hari selasa, rabu dan jumat aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat, mungkin sampai rumah di pukul 7-8 malam, bagaimana" tanya chanyeol.

"kerjaanmu semakin banyak ya? Sedang ada proyek artis baru?". Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Uhm kerjaan banyak iya, ada proyek artis baru belum, aku masih sibuk mengurusi album baru baekhyun". Jawab chanyeol.

"oh baiklah, bila memang tuntutan pekerjaan, tidak bisa bilang tidak bukan?". Yes. Istrinya percaya, chanyeol bersyukur istrinya tidak curiga sama sekali dan bertanya terlalu detail.

"Tapi awas ya Park, bila kau pulang telat untuk selingkuh dengan wanita lain, ku tendang kau ke Galaxy" ucap kyungsoo sambil melotot ke arah chanyeol. Chanyeol pun ciut nyali.

Chanyeol memiliki waktu 2 jam di setiap jadwal fitnessnya. Ia menyewa jasa personal trainer untuk mengefesiensi waktu finess nya menjadi lebih produktif. Chanyeol buta, apa yg dia tahu dari alat-alat finess di depan matanya saat ini, barbel pun dia hanya tau ukuran 1 kg yg biasa digunakan istrinya dirumah untuk berolahraga.

"Selamat malam Tuan Park, saya Choi Siwon, Personal Trainer anda" chanyeol kaget, saat ia sedang asik melamun memikirkan cara pakai alat alat finess, tiba tiba ada seseorang yg berdiri didepan nya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"oh, astaga, maaf aku melamun, mohon bantuannya" chanyeol membungkukkan badannya kepada siwon.

"baiklah, mari kita mulai. Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya bagian mana yang ingin anda perbesar tuan?" tanya Siwon

"kurasa otot tangan, otot dada dan otot perut saja cukup, istriku tak protes soal otot pahaku, yang berarti hal itu masih aman, ehehe" chanyeol tersenyum idiot.

Latihan pun dimulai dengan pemanasan terlebih dahulu baru ke step step inti dari pembentukan otot yang dinginkan chanyeol. Sudah dibilang bukan chanyeol itu buta dengan kegiatan fitness jadi... ya beginilah, personal trainer nya harus bekerja lebih keras mengajari chanyeol yg mengangkat barbel 5kg saja berkeringatnya seember.

Latihan fitness ini sifatnya rahasia. Haram bila kyungsoo tau, karna ini adalah kejutan. Jadi chanyeol menyewa loker khusus di tempat finess nya untuk tempat pakaian-pakaian fitness nya. Mandi? Untuk mandi ia lebih memilih mandi di rumah saja, kalau dia pulang kerumah dengan keadaan bersih bisa-bisa istri cantiknya curiga dan menyangka dia habis mandi dirumah selingkuhannya. BIG NO!

Saat ini tepat 1 bulan ia sudah menjalani rutinitas fitness, beberapa hari lalu kyungsoo sempat curiga, lantaran saat kyungsoo memeluk chanyeol ia merasa ada yg beda dengan dada dan lengan chanyeol, lebih bidang katanya. Dengan jurus seribu bayangan, chanyeol berkilah bahwa itu mungkin akibat dari dia mengangkut-angkut alat musik untuk persiapan comeback baekhyun, artisnya. Walaupun kyungsoo bingung, sebenarnya suami nya ini producer musik atau kuli panggul sound system sih. Tapi ya dia percaya percaya saja, karna ia hafal suaminya ini bukan tipikal pembual.

1 bulan... terlewati, chanyeol aman.

Di bulan kedua ini,badan nya semakin terbentuk. Oh tidak tidak kyungsoo semakin curiga, ia tidak bisa menggunakan jurus seribu bayangannya lagi karna otot lengan, dada dan ABS nya terbentuk sempurna, kyungsoo tidak sebodoh itu untuk terus percaya bahwa ini akibat dari mengangkut angkut alat musik lagi lantaran album baru baekhyun sudah diluncurkan pada akhir bulan lalu. Chanyeol bingung, chanyeol pusing. Yaa bila kyungsoo curiga dia memutuskan untuk mengaku saja dibanding ditendang ke galaxy oleh istrinya. Huhu chanyeol lesu.

Malam ini sehabis gym dia ada janji lagi dengan jongdae, artis baru yang akan dia tangani proyek album barunya, yaa hanya makan malam santai saja sih, namun ia tetap tak lupa mengabari istri cantiknya untuk tidak usah menunggunya untuk makan malam serta tidak usah menunggunya pulang, karna sesantai santainya pertemuan dengan klien pasti akan menghabiskan waktu 2-3 jam.

Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam, terlalu malam untuk chanyeol pulang kerumah, terbukti dengan suasana rumah yg sepi dan gelap, istrinya pasti sudah tertidur. Chanyeol sudah terlalu lelah hari ini, sehabis fitness harus bertemu klien, jadi dia memutuskan untuk langsung saja menuju kamar dan beristrirahat, tidak usah mandi, tidak mandi sekali tidak akan mati menurutnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati istrinya belum tidur dan malah sedang asik membaca, kyungsoo yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka pun menengok ke arah sumber suara, suami nya berdiri disana dengan senyum manis favorite kyungsoo.

"Sayangku belum tidur rupanya" chanyeol menutup pintu dan menghampiri istrinya yang berabaring di pinggir tempat tidur.

"mana bisa aku tertidur sementara suamiku masih bekerja keras" kyungsoo meminta suami nya mendekat untuk membukakan kancing kancing kemeja suaminya. Setelah terlepas ia bangkit dari berbaringnya dan mengambilkan piyama untuk suaminya, setelah suaminya rapih, ia membuka lebar kedua tangan nya sebagai isyarat meminta jatah peluk hariannya. Chanyeol tentu nya tidak akan menolak rejeki macam ini kan. Ia menghambur ke pelukan istrinya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"ahh istriku memang yg terbaik" chanyeol kembali mengecup singkat bibir istrinya. Kedua nya naik ketempat tidur dan mulai mengatur posisi yang nyaman. kini mereka berbaring dan saling berhadapan.

"Park, bukankah kita sudah berjanji satu sama lain tidak ada rahasia diatara kita?". Ohh istrinya ini mengajak pillow talk rupanya.

"ya, aku ingat. Kemudian?.

"kemudian kau tidak ingin membuat suatu pengakuan terkait, otot-otot mu itu?. Chanyeol melotot kaget, sudah ia duga lama kelamaan jurus seribu bayangannya sudah tidak mempan.

"ya, kufikir akan ku jadikan kejutan, maafkan aku. aku bersalah, otot ini bukan karna angkut angkut alat musik seperti yg sering kukatakan, aku fitness 2 bulan belakangan" chanyeol tertunduk lesu.

"hei,coba lihat sini" kyungsoo mengangkat dagu chanyeol agar dapat bertatapan dengan matanya. "ini karna ucapanku di bioskop waktu itu ya?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan tatapan menyesal.

"ya 50% karna itu, tapi sisanya aku merasa aku memang terlalu kurus untuk badan setinggi ini"jawab chanyeol.

"maafkan Park, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membandingkanmu dengan laki-laki lain"

"Aku tahu sayang, kau tidak begitu, tidak apa apa, tapi bagaimana aku sekarang?" chanyeol menjawil dagu istrinya.

"kamusexyakusuka" ucap kyungsoo cepat, karna malu mengakui ke suaminya yg sekarang.

"hah? Apa? Coba ulang, aku tidak dengar"

Bukannya mengulang ucapan seperti yang suaminya inginkan, kyungsoo malah menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahh aku maluuuuu" .

"Loh kenapa malu? Memuji suami itu pahala nya besar loh" chanyeol mecoba melepaskan kedua tangan kyungsoo dari mukanya. "Ayoo coba lihat aku".pinta chanyeol

Kyungso menuruti suami nya perlahan ia melepaskan tangan dari mukanya dan menatap lekat suaminya itu. "Terimakasih Park untuk usahamu, tapi aku bercanda soal menginginkan suami yg kekar, bagaimanapun bentukmu aku suka, akan lebih baik jika kau menjadikan alasan kesehatan untuk berolahraga dibandingkan hanya karna ucapan seseorang atau untuk menyenangkan hati seseorang sayang" kyungsoo mengelus rahang suami nya.

" ya aku setuju, dan aku berterimakasih untuk bercandaanmu itu, karna itu aku jadi ketagihan olah raga, karna rasanya badanku jadi tidak mudah lelah".

"Kau tau tidak, aku kacau di hari pertama aku masuk gym, tidak ada alat yg aku tahu satu pun. Oh hanya barbel dan barbel di sana memiliki ukuran lebih besar di banding punyamu, saat itu aku hampir jatuh saat berlari di treadmil dan oh oh aku hampir tertiban barbel karna sok mengangkat beban sebesar 50kg" kyungsoo terbahak bahak mendengar penuturan suami nya, ia membayangkan wajah bodoh suami nya saat akan jatuh dan tertiban.

" hei hei hei. Apa yg kau tertawakan?"

" tentu saja kau park. Wajahmu itu, pasti sangat idiot pada saat jatuh" kyungsoo semakin terbahak bahak.

"Heii dasar istri durhaka! Bukannya dikasihani suami nya, malah aku ditertawakan" chanyeol pura pura merajuk. "Asal kau tahu ya, itu hanya awalan, setelahnya aku langsung handal, bahkan personal trainer ku yg bernama Choi siwon itu bangga, karna perkembanganku pesat sekali" chanyeol menepuk nepuk bangga dada nya sendiri.

"Ya ya ya, aku percaya Park" kyungsoo membalikan badan nya membelakangi chanyeol.

"Hei pinguin nakal. Sini kau " chanyeol menarik pinggang kyungsoo dan menggelitiki nya.

" hahahaha... hahha.. haha.. ampunn dasar jerapah jelekkkkkk"

"Katakan dulu jerapah S.E.X.Y" perintah chanyeol sambil terus mengelitiki istrinya.

" yaaaaa ampun... ampunnn jerapah jelek tapi sexy"

Dan pillow talk itu berakhir dengan pillow fight!

 **End**.

Terimakasihhhh sekali untuk kalian yg sudah review di story ayah dan pokemon. Gak nyangka respon nya baik. Aku mohon maaf kalo story kali ini kurang greget atau kurang feel nya. Nulis ini sambil nahan sakit gigi vroh! Sorry for every typos in this story. Semoga kalian suka ya

See ya in next story.


	3. Soon Shin sakit

**©Youaremyfire2016**

 **Soon Shin Sakit**

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (Male)

Do (Park) Kyungsoo (Female)

Park Soon Shin (Female)

 **Read? Dont Rude**

This Story is mine, Do not Copy without any permission!

Happy reading

Hari ini hari sabtu, dimana seharusnya seorang Park Chanyeol si Producer musik terkenal itu libur, namun dikarenakan manajemen tempat ia bekerja akan mengadakan konser akbar untuk semua artis naungan mereka di Seoul Olympic Gymnastics Arena pada minggu depan, maka ayah 1 orang anak ini harus merelakan waktu liburnya untuk mengurusi persiapan konser tersebut. Sayang nya weekend sibuk milik chanyeol menjadi weekend terberat bagi kyungsoo, bagaimana tidak sejak semalam anaknya demam dan mengurus anak demam seorang diri adalah bukan hal yang mudah apalagi anak ini bila sakit hanya ingin ayah.

Chanyeol sesungguhnya tidak setega itu meninggalkan istrinya mengurus Suny yang sakit seorang diri, Chanyeol sudah mencoba mengajukan cuti kepada atasannya, hanya saja dengan alasan tanggung jawab dan profesionalisme cuti yang diajukannya di tolak. Jadi lah seperti ini, ia harus tetap pergi bekerja sedangkan Kyungsoo menjaga putri mereka yang sakit.

"Sayang, maafkan aku ya tidak bisa membantumu merawat Suny, huft aku menyesal mengiyakan untuk memegang alih penataan musik yang seharusnya di tangani oleh Jonghyun kalau tahu begini jadinya" ujar chanyeol dengan wajah super menyesalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau mana tahu kalo Suny akan sakit begini kan, akan ku telfon kau bila tejadi sesuatu". Ujar kyungsoo.

"berjanjilah untuk selalu mengabariku tentang si cantik, aku khawatir". Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Chanyeol menghampiri putrinya yang berbaring lemas di tempat tidur bergambar princess aurora itu dan mencium kening nya yang di tempeli plester penurun demam.

"Anak ayah cepat sembuh ya". Chanyeol mengusap rambut lepek milik anaknya kemudian bangun untuk bersiap pergi ke kantor.

"Soo, Aku pergi ya" Chanyeol beralih kepada sang istri yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur putrinya, dan kemudian mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati Park, hmm tapi...bisa tidak usahakan pulang cepat?, Aku takut dia semakin rewel nanti bila ingat ayahnya" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Kuusahakan". Mengelus rambut istrinya untuk kemudian berlalu keluar dari kamar Soon Shin dan bergegas ke kantor.

Dikamar yang penuh dengan nuansa pink khas Princess Aurora ini ada sepasang mata yang mulai mengerjap-ngerjap tanda akan terbangun, itu adalah Soon Shin. Kyungsoo yang sadar anaknya mulai terbangun segera mengecek kondisi putri semata wayang nya ini.

"buuu, pusing bu, hiks" Soon Shin mulai mengerti kondisi badan nya sendiri.

"uhh iya sini sayang nya ibu, tidak apa-apa sebentar lagi sembuh ya, asalkan princess ini mau meminum obat nya" tawar kyungsoo, dan Soon shin mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Suny makan ya, sebelum minum obat harus makan dulu" . Kyungsoo mengambil bubur yang tadi ia buat saat Suny tertidur di meja nakas .

" No.. No" tolak Soon Shin. "Tidak enak ini ku" Suny menunjuk lidah Kyungsoo paham, mungkin maksud anak nya ini, lidah nya pahit.

"Tapi Suny harus makan, nanti tidak bisa minum obat kalau tidak makan" bujuk kyungsoo lagi.

"Gendong bu". Baiklah mungkin Itu adalah jawaban pengganti kata"IYA".

Hupp. Kyungsoo mengendong anaknya dan membawa serta mangkok berisi bubur tersebut. Bila sakit Kyungsoo terpaksa harus mengendong Suny dengan kain bila tidak bukankah sangat melelahkan ditempeli anak dengan berat 15kg ini.

Suny sudah mau makan, ya walupun hanya 5 suap setidaknya perut kecilnya terisi dan siap diberi obat. Kyungsoo memberikan paracetamol khusus untuk anak anak dengan rasa strawberry sehingga Suny tidak merengek saat meminumnya.

Sedari tadi anak ini tidak mau diturunkan dari gendongan, sejujurnya pinggang Kyungsoo serasa mau copot. Pegalllll, tapi putrinya ini akan menangis keras bila direbahkan. Kyungsoo mengendong Soon Shin sambil berjalan jalan di sekeliling ruang tamu dan tak lupa menyenandungkan lagu lagu disney kesukaan anaknya. Saat sedang bersenandung untuk Suny, ponsel nya berdering, ia mengambil ponsel dalam saku celana training nya dan melihat siapa si pemanggil itu. Ternyata itu adalah suami nya yang menelefon.

"Sayang, bagaimana Suny? Kok tidak mengabariku" Chanyeol sedikit panik.

"Maaf, dia lebih baik dibanding semalam. Aku tidak sempat memegang Ponsel Park, Suny merengek minta digendong terus". Soon shin mendengar kata "Park" yang diucapkan ibu nya yang mana itu berarti adalah panggilan untuk ayahnya, ia coba meraih ponsel milik ibunya, Kyungsoo yang mengerti anaknya ingin berbicara dengan ayahnya pun meletakkan ponsel yang semula berada di telinga nya menjadi di telinga putrinya.

"Ayah..." ujar Suny degan suara lemah.

"Ohh, Putri ayah, masih pusing nak?" tanya Chanyeol.

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya Suny justru menanyakan hal lain "Ayah dimana? Ayah tidak ada dirumah ya". Dia baru sadar rupanya ayah nya sedari tadi tidak ada dirumah.

"iya sayang nya ayah, maaf ya ayah harus bekerja" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku mau digendong ayah". Suny mulai merengek.

"Hei, tunggu ayah pulang ya, nanti ayah gendong dan bacakan cerita, sekarang Suny sama ibu dulu ya" Chanyeol mecoba memberikan pengertian kepada putrinya. Soon Shin tidak menjawab, ia malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada ibunya, sepertinya anak ini ngambek.

"Park si cantik ngambek sepertinya, huft setelah ini pasti dia akan semakin rewel dan tidak mau lepas dari gendongan ku, kau beli makanan diluar ya, aku tidak sempat masak" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa membantumu dirumah, jangan fikirkan aku, ohh jangan-jangan kau juga belum makan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit panik.

"Aku mana nafsu sih, Anakku lesu karna sakit, aku juga jadi tidak bersemangat makan".

"Ohh tidak tidak sayang, kau harus makan sekarang, ingat, aku belum dirumah soo, nanti kalau kau ikutan sakit juga lalu siapa yang menjaga kalian?" perintah Chanyeol tegas.

"Setelah ini yeol, aku akan membuat ramen".

"Baiklah, yang penting kau makan, kuusahakan di pukul 5 sore aku pulang ya"

"heum" kyungsoo pasrah.

Keduanya sudah mengakhiri sambungan telfon. Kyungsoo mengecek putrinya yang bersandar di dadanya itu, ternyata ia tertidur. Pantas tidak merengek lagi, rupanya obat nya sudah bekerja. Kyungsoo merasa lega akhirnya ada waktu untuk dirinya sekedar meluruskan kaki dan juga makan seperti perintah suaminya.

Soon shin sudah Kyungsoo tidurkan di kamar nya, kini kyungsoo sedang duduk di meja makan dan menyantap ramen untuk makan siang yang kemungkinan akan jadi makan malam bila Chanyeol pulang telat nanti. Kyungsoo jadi merenungi, dulu dia juga pasti merepotkan ibu dan ayah nya bila sedang sakit. Ugh kyungsoo jadi rindu ibu dan ayah nya.

Sekarang sudah menginjak pukul setengah 4 sore, suami nya belum mengabari dirinya lagi, Kyungsoo jadi semakin khawatir, sebentar lagi bila putri nya terbangun pasti akan mencari ayahnya, mengingat sebelum terlelap tadi ia sedang merajuk karna ingin digendong ayah. Duh suami nya ini kemana sih? Kyungsoo coba menghubungi suami nya, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah nada sambung tanda bahwa ponsel tersebut sedang tidak aktif. Kyungsoo jadi sebal sendiri.

Karna tak kunjung tersambung dengan suami nya kyungsoo lebih memilih meninggalkan ponselnya di meja makan dan pergi ke kamar putri nya untuk mengecek kondisi si cantik.

Kriettt...

Kyungsoo membuka pintu secara perlahan, agar putri nya tidak terbangun. Ia mendekati ranjang putri cantik nya untuk kemudian memegang dahi sang anak. Oh ia bersyukur panas nya sudah turun. Kyungsoo melihat baju anak nya basah, disebabkan keringat. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 5 sore dan putri nya sudah tertidur cukup lama, lebih baik ia membangunkan putri nya untuk di lap dengan handuk basah saja dan berganti pakaian.

"Suny" kyungsoo mengelus pipi gembil anaknya.

"Suny, bangun nak, sudah sore". Bujuk kyungsoo sambil menyisir rambut lepek anaknya.

"Eunghh" terdengar lenguhan dari bibir mungil itu.

"Bu..." mata cantik putrinya mulai terbuka.

"Ya, cantik?" Masih pusing tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Suny hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan kemudian ..."Ayah?" Tuh kan mulai ingat ayah nya.

"Ayah belum pulang, mungkin sedang di jalan pulang, nah sambil menunggu ayah pulang, Suny ibu lap dengan air hangat dulu ya? Biar tidak lengket badan nya"

"Tidak mauuu, aku mau di lap ayah" tolak Suny.

"Nanti kalo tunggu ayah, keburu malam sayang" tawar kyungsoo.

"Hikss...hiksss. aku mau sama ayah bu"huft. Anaknya mulai menangis.

Kyungsoo pusing, kalau sudah begini ya tidak bisa dibujuk lagi.

"Cup cup. Eh eh jangan menangis sayang, nanti tidak cantik seperti princess lagi loh"jurus ini tidak mempan juga.

"Ayahhhhh huwaa ayahhh" loh putri nya justru semakin meraung. Ia heran dulu ia mengidam apa sih sampe si anak ini menempel ayahnya sekali. Kyungsoo mencoba menawarkan gendongan kepada anak nya, tetapi tangan kyungsoo justru di tepis, Kyungsoo serba salah, mau di marahi anak ini sedang sakit, tapi bila dibiarkan menangis terus seperti ini justru dirinya yang bisa sakit kepala.

Ia coba membujuk anak nya kembali "Suny tidak sayang ibu ya? Hanya sayang ayah? Suny kenapa susah sekali menurut sama ibu huh?"Tanya kyungsoo kata kata kyungsoo menarik perhatian anak nya, Suny pun berhenti meraung, namun air matanya masih terus berderai.

Kyungsoo mengelus pipi basah putri nya dan berkata "Suny anak baik bukan?" Anak nya mengangguk lemah." oleh karena itu, Suny harus menurut dengan ibu ya". Kyungsoo memeluk anak nya. Tanpa di sadari di depan pintu ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan dengan senyum bangga nya. Itu adalah Chanyeol, si ayah tampan yang ditunggu tunggu sedari tadi. Mata kecil milik Suny lebih dulu menangkap kehadiran sang ayah yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ayahhhhh" melepas pelukannya dengan kyungsoo dan merentangkan tangannya ke hadapan chanyeol yg kini sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan anak nya pun menoleh ke objek yang dipanggil ayah oleh anaknya itu.

Hupp.

Chanyeol mengangkat Suny ke dalam gendongnya, lalu kemudian membungkuk dan mencium kening istrinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi sih Park? Tanya kyungsoo menuntut.

"Maaf soo, ponsel ku habis baterai, dan aku lupa membawa charger ponselku". Ucap Chanyeol menyesal.

"Kau tahu, Anakmu rewel sekali Park, ingin di gendong ayah, ingin di lap ayah, huhhh" keluh Kyungsoo.

Suny yang merasa bahwa ia yang menjadi bahan perbincangan kedua orang tua nya pun menatap mata sang ayah dan memasang wajah puppy nya. Ugh Chanyeol lemah dengan tatapan itu.

Kemudian Chanyeol mencoba berinteraksi dengan anaknya " Suny kenapa tidak mau menurut dengan ibu?", tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Suny menggeleng dan menjawab "ibu capek" Kyungsoo terbelalak, ia kaget ternyata anak nya ini kasihan melihat ibu nya capek oleh karena itu ia ingin dengan ayah. Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan tersebut menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum bangga bersama.

"Ohh anakku yang baik" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Suny yang sedang berada di gendongannya, Kyungsoo yang melihat hal tersebut tentu nya tidak mau tertinggal moment manis seperti ini, untuk itu dia bangun dari duduknya diatas kasur untuk menghampiri si anak dan ayah yang sedang berpelukan dan kemudian bergabung dalam Family Hug itu.

Masih dalam mode family hug Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan "Terimakasih ibu cantik, karna sudah menjaga dan menyembuhkan Soon Shin, ayo Suny Ucapkan terimakasih" perintah Chanyeol pada anaknya.

Suny meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya di kedua pipi ibunya lalu berkata "Ibu, terimakasih, aku sudah tidak pusing, aku tidak nakal kan bu? ".

Kyungsoo hampir menangis mendengar penuturan pintar anaknya ini, "Sama-sama ayah dan Suny, Suny anak baik sayang, ibu senang bisa menjaga kalian, melihat kalian sehat adalah kebahagiaan untuk ibu, sehat terus ya ayahnya Suny dan Suny" kemudian kyungsoo mencium kedua belahan jiwanya ini, kecupan pertama untuk kedua pipi anaknya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kecupan untuk sang suami". Mereka kembali berpelukan dan tersenyum bersama-sama.

Terimakasih untuk setiap waktu yang telah kau pakai untuk merawat kami, setiap senyum yang selalu kau bagi dan untuk menjadi ibu dan istri yang sempurna , Aku mencintaimu. – Park Chanyeol.

END.

Hai Aku datang lagi dengan another story of Chanyeol Family Series, gimana? Soon Shin nya sakit, hiks. Btw sebenernya next story ini harusnya "Cemburu" lanjutan dari aku, fitness dan kamu, udh aku tulis sampe setengah tapi belom dapet ilham buat lanjutin eh malah dapet inspirasinya buat bikin judul ini duluan, udh ada 2 judul dari series ini yang nge gantung ceritanya di laptop, yaa doain yaa semoga bisa cepet aku selesai.

Btw mau tanya, lebih enak Story ini di gabung jadi satu dengan Judul "Chanyeol Family Series", atau aku upload satu satu aja sesuai judul masing-masing? Ditunggu ya saran nya, and dont forget to follow and review.


	4. Moment menyapih anak

**©Youaremyfire2016**

" **Moment Menyapih Anak"**

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (Male)

Park (Do) Kyungsoo (Female)

Park Soon Shin (Female)

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol belongs to their Family and God!

Soon Shin belongs to me! My own fiction Character

 **Read? Don't Rude!**

Happy Reading

Air susu ibu atau yang sering kita sebut dengan ASI adalah hak bagi para bayi-bayi di seluruh dunia ini, bahkan memberikan ASI secara ekslusif sudah tercantun didalam UUD Kesehatan dimana disitu disebutkan bahwa tiap bayi berhak mendapatkan ASI Ekslusif dari lahir hingga 6 bulan, kecuali atas indikasi medis. Kyungsoo sejak saat mengandung Suny, ia sudah bertekat untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang sekretaris di peruhasaan garmen terkenal demi memberikan asupan ASI ekslusif untuk anaknya, Soon Shin. Namun, bila seperti yang disarankan oleh dinas kesehatan untuk menyusui anak hingga 6 bulan, Soon Shin di umur nya yang akan menginjak usia 2 tahun ini justru belum berhenti menyusu, Kyungsoo khwatir pada awalnya, karena ia takut asupan yang diminum Suny tidak bernutrisi, tapi setelah ia berkonsultasi dengan dokter anak, ternyata tidak bermasalah dan Suny tetap mendapatkan nutrisi dari ASI Kyungsoo. Tetapi banyak dari ibu-ibu tetangga kompleknya menyarankan Suny untuk segera di sapih, karna setelah lewat dari 2 tahun ASI sudah tidak produktif lagi sehingga Suny tidak akan mendapat asupan apa apa lagi dari menyusu kepada ibu nya.

Ini sudah ke 2x nya Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengajarkan Suny agar tidak menyusu ASI, tetapi anak itu tetap saja berakhir di dada nya, menyedot, menghisap atau apalah itu. Di percobaan pertama ia mencoba memberikan Suny susu dalam botol dengan gambar kesukaannya, yaitu prncess Aurora, awalnya Suny tertarik dengan pegangan botolnya yang berbentuk 3 dimensi gambar princess aurora dan ia mau meminum susu dari botol tersebut, Kyungsoo lega, usahanya sepertinya berhasil, tetapi ternyata setelah meminum habis susu dalam botol tersebut Suny tetap saja merengek meminum ASI, begitu seterusnya. Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia gagal.

Di percobaan ke dua kali ini, ia disarankan oleh ibu mertuanya untuk mengoleskan lipstick berwarna merah di dada nya untuk menakuti Suny dengan berpura-pura bahwa ia kesakitan hingga dada nya berdarah sehingga tidak bisa menyusui Suny lagi. Kyungsoo berharap di percobaankali ini dia berhasil, karna ia ingin anak nya belajar mandiri dan tidak ingin anaknya sakit karna tidak dapat nutrisi.

Saat ini sudah pukul 07.00 malam yang artinya sebentar lagi Suny akan memasuki jam tidur malamnya, di jam jam menuju tidurnya Suny biasanya menyusu kepada ibu nya, oleh sebab itu Kyungsoo saat ini sedang bersiap-siap melancarkan aksinya untuk mengoleskan lipstick merah ke dada nya, sementara Suny sedang digendong oleh ayah nya diruang tamu. Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu lipstick mahalnya yang berwarna merah dan mulai mengolesi di sekitaran puting nya, setelah selesai ia memasukan payudaranya kembali dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui putri dan suami nya diruang tamu.

Suara pintu kamar yang tertutup rupanya menarik perhatian si cantik yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk di gendongan ayahnya. Mata Suny seketika berbinar ketika melihat ibu nya menghampiri dirinya, Suny pun menegakkan kepala nya yang semula bersandar di dada ayah nya, kemudian menggerakan tangan menggapai gapai ibu nya tanda minta dipindah ke gendongan ibunya. Oh Kyungsoo sudah khatam, sudah hapal dengan gerakan macam ini. Asal kalian tau, itu adalah semacam kode minta susu.

"Coo..." Suny semangat menggapai-gapai ibu nya hingga hampir melompat dari gendongan ayahnya, untung si ayah Park berbadan kekar, sehingga Suny tetap aman di gendonganya. Btw, Suny memanggil ibu nya dengan sebutan 'SOO' itu adalah akibat ulah ayahnya yang mengajarkan, bukan tanpa sengaja sih, yaa karna panggilan kesayangan dari Chanyeol ke Kyungsoo memang Soo, jadilah si anak ayah itu menirunya.

"Ibu sayang, bukan Soo, Coba I.B.U". Kyungsoo tidak segera mengambil alih anaknya dari gendongan Chanyeol. Dia justru malah mengajari anaknya untuk mengeja kata IBU.

"Coo!" Suny berteriak sambil melotot kearah ibunya karna tidak terima diajari dan tidak terima ia tidak kunjung di gendong ibunya. Eh ibu, tidak tahu ya Suny haus /ini author yang wakilin/.

"Soo, jangan meledek anak nya kenapa sih, sudah tau dia kalau mengantuk galak seperti ibu nya" ucap Chanyeol. Ohh Chanyeol belum pernah dilempar centong nasi oleh Kyungsoo sepertinya,duh mulut Chanyeol julit sekali sih.

"Galak gini kau kejar-kejar, huh dasar". Balas Kyungsoo. Ibu dan ayah ini malah bertengkar, si anak cantik yang tadinya merengek jadi termangu melihat hal absurd dari kedua orang tua nya.

"Coo, Cuu..." Suny memecah pertengkaran ayah-ibu nya.

"uhh.. sini..sinii anak ibu kemarikan" Kyungsoo mengambil Suny dari gendongan Chanyeol.

Setelah Suny berpindah ke gendongannya,Kyungsoo duduk di Sofa panjang di ruang tamu itu, mencari posisi yang nyaman, setelah itu ia membuka 2 kancing teratas piyama nya dan mengeluarkan payudaranya kedahapan Suny. Namun Suny tidak langsung meyedot puting susunya,Suny terlihat bingung dengan payudara ibu nya. Suny hanya memandangi payudara ibu nya. Kyungsoo tersenyum danberharap rencananya akan berhasil.

"Aduhh.. Suny, Susu ibu sakit, tuh lihat berdarah kan?" Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk payudaranya kepada Suny yang mengerjab mengerjab lucu karna sedang mencoba memahami maksud ibunya.

Suny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mau. Namun selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Suny menangis keras, Kyungsoo sudah memperkirakan hal ini, oleh karena itu ia segera mengambil dot yang sudah berisi susu hangat untuk diberikan kepada anaknya.

Dan... berhasil,karna mengantuk anaknya ini asik asik saja menyedot botol susu yang kemungkinan dikiranya adlah puting ibunya.

Suny sudah tertidur dan dipindahkan ke boxnya didalam kamar, kini Kyungsoo juga sudah berada di kamar, tepatnya berbaring diatas kasur dan segera tidur menyusul suaminya yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap.

Dipukul 03.00 dini hari Kyungsoo terbangun karna merasa ngilu pada payudaranya, Kyungsoo merasa payudaranya nyut-nyutan. Saat ia membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya, ia terkaget-kaget karna piyamanya basah kuyup karna asi nya yang luber. Kyungsoo tidak kuat berdiri untuk berganti pakaian lantaran rasa nyeri yang termat sangat. Akhirnya ia terpaksa membangunkan suaminya.

"Yeol, bangun Yeol" ia menguncang bahu suaminya.

"eunghh" Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya. "ada apa sayang?" Chanyeol bangun dan kaget melihat keadaan baju istrinya yang basah dan wajah istrinya yang seperti menahan sakit.

"Payudara ku ngilu sekali Yeol. Bisa tidak ambilkan baju ganti, bra baru dan sapu tangan dilemari" Chanyeol yang mendengar perintah istrinya pun segera menjalankannya,

"ini, ingin ku bantu membukakan bajumu?" kali ini chanyeol bukan bertindka mesum, ia hanya kasihan melihat istrinya yang kesusahan membuka baju karna menahan rasa ngilu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membiarkan suaminya menggantikan bra dan baju nya, kini ia tinggal mengganjal payudaranya dengan sapu tangan, agar air susunya tidak merembes lagi.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini Soo? Tumben sekali merembes sebanyak itu? Tanya chanyeo penasaran.

"Ya, karna tadi Suny tidak meminum susuku jadinya seperti ini, aku jadi ragu Park mau menyapih dia, aku tidak kuat menahan sakitnya air susu yang tidak dikeluarkan ini". Ujar kyungsoo lirih.

"Kalau ragu lebih baik jangan kau lakukan sayang, lakukan apa yang membuat mu dan Soon Shin nyaman".

Ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka, terdengar suara bayi menangis, dan ya tentu bayi itu adalah milik mereka. Chanyeol pun segera menghampiri box anaknya disudut kamar, untuk kemudian mengangkatnya dan memindahkan ke tempat tidur tepat diantara dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Sini kan Park, kebetulan sekali dia bangun, aku tidak kuat menahan sakitnya, biar Suny minum susuku" perintah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol langsung menggeser Suny untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka 2 kancing teratas piyamanya, dan menghadap kesamping tepat kepada mulut anaknya, sedangkan si anak sudah menggap menggap dan meraba raba payudara ibu nya tanda ia sudah sangat kehausan.

Pada awalnya saat Suny menyodot terasa ngilu,namun lama kelamaan berangsur-angsur normal, Suny sempat tersedak karena memang air susu yang keluar sangar banyak.

Chanyeol pagi ini medadak harus pergi kebusan karna harus menggantikan Jonghyun memantau proses pembuatan music video Baekhyun, jadilah Kyungsoo harus menyiapkan keperluan suaminya sepagi ini. Disaat sedang memasukan pakaian ganti chanyeol ke backpack milik Chanyeol, Suny terbangun dan merenggek.

"Cu.. Coo.. Cu.. hiks". Suny menangis sambil berdiri di box bayinya.

"ughh anak ibu sudah bangun". Kyungsoo mengangkat Suny dari Box nya dan membawanya ke tepi kasur dimana ia sedang membereskan baju Chanyeol tadi. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo memegang Suny dipangkuannya sedangkan tangan kanan nya sambil memasukan perlengkapan chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ia merasa baju nya ditarik-tarik pun berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya dan melihat kepada si pelaku penarikan, ya tentu saja Suny. Siapa lagi kalo bukan anaknya yang haus. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menaikan kaos nya melewati payudara nya dan mulai mengeluarkan payudaranya untuk diarahkan ke mulut Suny.

"Loh, kok diam, ini ayo cepat dihisap" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan putingnya kemulut mungil anaknya. Suny bukannya langsung menghisap puting ibunya justru tertawa karna geli bibir nya bergesekan dengan puting ibunya.

"Ahh main-main ya anak ini, cepat Suny, ibu mau membantu ayah" Kyungsoo gemas dan mengarahkan lagi puting susu nya kepada mulut putrinya. Dan kali ini Suny menurut.

Tangan Kyungsoo kini dua dua nya ia gunakan untuk mengepak barang, karna ia merasa kesusahan dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan saja. Suny yang tidak di pegangi ibu nya pun berbegangan erat pada pinggang dilihat lihat mereka seperti kangguru.

Momen tersebut tenyata diabadikan oleh si Ayah yang baru selesai mandi dan kini sedang duduk di meja rias milik istrinya. Karna gemas dengan tidak kuat untuk tidak tertawa yang pada akhirnya suara tertawanya tesebut menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Parkkkk, apa yang kau tertawakan huh?" Kyungsoo memelototi Chanyeol.

"HAHAHAHA, kalian lucu sekali, ah aku gemassss, aku jadikan video ini sebagai obat rindu selama 3 hari kedepan" ucap Chanyeol sambil menonton kembali video yang ia rekam barusan.

"Awas saja ya park kalau sampai ada yang melihat payudaraku, ku kebiri kau".

"Enak saja, memang siapa yang mau berbagi dengan orang-orang, kedua gundukan itu milikku, bahkan Suny pun hanya ku kasih pinjam" aduh mulut itu lagi, seenaknya sekali.

"Apa-apaan kau Park" Kyungsoo ingin melempar bantal kepada suami nya, saat akan melempar ia justru malah berteriak karena merasa paudaranya digigit dan pinggang nya di cengkram kuat oleh Suny, rupanya anaknya ini takut susu nya terlepas karna gerakan ibunya.

"AAARGHH, Suny jangan menggigit nak" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus punggung Suny. Chanyeol yang sedang berganti pakaian pun membuka suara.

"Aduh Suny properti nya ayah jangan dirusak plis"

"Yeol mulutmuuuuuu!"

Dan ya kisah kali ini berakhir dengan Suny yang tidak jadi di Sapih, dan si ayah yang terkena cubit gemas karna kemesumannya.

END.

Hai hai... aduh terimakasih banget yaaa buat yang udh baca ff aku, terharu sumpah,terimakasih juga sudah memberi saran untuk kelanjutan FF ini. Aku masih belajar bgt nulis, suer aku gak bohong, gak ada bakat nulis, jadi untuk request kalian aku usahainnnn bgt dipenuhin, tapi aku gak janji bisa nepatin. Dan sorry aku bual bgt sih, mau post cemburu tapi malah keduluan ini, jujur aja aku tuh tipikal orang yang kalo udh kepotong males lanjutin, ff ini aja aku bikin baru hari ini langsung di kantor pulak. Hehehe

Btw aku ada rencana mau buat ff hunhan hurt genre, tertarik gak?

 **Squishypenguins :** hai salam kenal juga, terimakasih ya saran nya, appreciate. Ini sudah di update ya

 **Mogyustastu :** hahah jangan dibayangin di real life, nanti baper loh

 **Cherry Blossom 8812 :** Bikin yaoi ya? Aduh actually aku gak bisa bayangin bxb, udh pernah coba bikin tapi feel nya belum dapet. Maklum ya karna anak baru hehe, inshaallah kuusahakan ya, gak janji ya

 **Indriichan :** sudahhhhh, jangan panggil thor panggil aja Oct ^^

 **Yuri405 :** yay! Love chansoo

 **Luvechansoo :** sorry yaaa cemburu nya ditunda lagi .hiks.

 **Thedophinduck :** baca dong, heheh

 **WKCS-hyun :** terimakasih ya saran nya. Appreciate ^^

 **Yousee :** terimakasih sarannya

 **Anaknya Chansoo :** wahhh ini Soon Shin bukan?

 **Sweetsugarvee :** terimakasih sarannya, terimakasih sudah baca

 **Park28sooyah :** haii terimakasihhhhhh ya, sudah review, fav, follow, naik rate? Aku belom belajar bikin yang uhh ahh macem itu hehehe nanti ya aku berguru sama chansoo dulu. Btw aku baca ff km juga loh! Yay!

 **Kaisooship :** Suny emang pinter, ini sudah di update ya

 **Helenaaaaafela :** terimakasih sarannya

 **Cici fu :** hai! Thanks yaa sarannya

 **Dan terimakasih juga untuk para silent riders. Lain kali review ya heheh**

 **Xoxo.**

 **Youaremyfire(oct)**


	5. Tentang mantan dan Salah Paham

**©Youaremyfire2016**

" **Tentang mantan dan Salah Paham"**

Park Chanyeol (Male)

Park (Do) Kyungsoo (Female)

Park Soon Shin (Lill Girl)

 **This Story is mine, Do not Copy Without Any permission!**

 **Read? Dont Rude!**

Happy Reading fellas~

Mantan...

Mantan kekasih adalah seseorang yang pernah berbagi kasih denganmu dimasa lampau. Ada yang pergi setelah sudah tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi, ada pula yang bertahan disampingmu meskipun dengan status ya sahabat, bukan berarti sudah putus hubungan kekasih tidak boleh menjadi sahabat bukan? Kata orang sih hal itu tabu, tetapi Kyungsoo dan mantannya telah berhasil melewati hal tersebut. 10 tahun putus hubungan kekasih, 10 tahun juga mereka menjalin persahabatan.

Sehun.

Oh Sehun lebih tepatnya, adalah mantan yang dibicarakan disini.

Mereka itu memang lebih cocok menjadi sahabat, mana ada sepasang kekasih yang saling memukul, saling menjambak, saling berteriak satu sama lain bahkan saling menjodohkan dengan pria dan perempuan lain. Suatu hari, di bawah pohon yang teduh sambil memandang senja mereka berbicara serius mengenai hubungan mereka yang tak lazim ini, kedua nya saling bertatap dan menghakhiri semua nya dengan kata Persahabatan, Sesungguhnya mereka telah sepakat, tidak ada kata putus dalam hubungan mereka, hanya anggaplah kebersamaan mereka selama ini adalah awal dari semuanya. Awal Persahabatan mereka yang tanpa rasa, cinta...

Time flies itu kata orang orang. Disaat Kyungsoo sudah memiliki Soon Shin, mantannya. Sehun, masih betah sendiri, masih ingin bersenang-senang. Itu katanya. Padahal lelaki seusianya harusnya sudah berpusing pusing ria dengan mahluk kecil yang memanggilnya ayah.

Disinilah mereka, di Times Square Shopping Center. 1 jam yang lalu tiba-tiba Sehun menelfon dan meminta bertemu, semenjak Kyungsoo menikah dan punya Suny, Sehun dan Kyungsoo memang sudah jarang sekali bertemu, di tambah jadwal sehun sebagai guru tari yang padat. Chanyeol sesungguhnya tidak pernah melarang Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya, hanya saja Kyungsoo sadar diri bahwa dia bukanlah seorang gadis yang tidak punya tanggung jawab seorang ibu dan istri. Namun kali ini ia bisa keluar bersama Sehun tentunya bukan karna berniat melalaikan tanggung jawabnya, hanya saja dia fikir semua pekerjaan rumah sudah ia selesaikan, makanan untuk suaminya telah ia buat, hanya tinggal izin dan pergi menemui Sehun.

Kyungsoo baru saja menelfon suaminya. Chanyeol, untuk meminta izin pergi dengan Sehun tanpa membawa Suny, kasihan kalau di ajak pasti dia akan bosan, dan lagipula Chanyeol memang tidak mengizinkan Suny untuk dibawa, karna sebentar lagi dia akan pulang kerumah, katanya bila Kyungsoo mengajak Suny ia tidak ada teman dirumah.

Chanyeol memberi izin? Ohh tentu saja, ia sangat mengerti rasanya menjadi Kyungsoo yang sudah jarang sekali keluar bersama teman-teman nya hanya karna mengurusnya dan Suny. Ia memang tidak pernah melarang, hanya saja istrinya terlalu taat.

Sementara Chanyeol belum sampai dirumah, Kyungsoo menitipkan Suny kepada ibu Chanyeol yang rumah nya hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari rumah mereka, nanti Chanyeol akan menjemput Suny di sana sesuai dengan kesepakatan. Kyungsoo juga telah berjanji untuk pulang sebelum jam 10 malam, karna kalian ingat bukan kalau Suny masih minum ASI, meskipun Kyungsoo sudah memerah ASI nya namun tetap saja akan terasa sakit bagi nya bila Suny tidak meminum susu langsung dari sumbernya.

Sebenarnya ini terlalu sore untuk pergi keluar dengan seorang teman, apalagi dimalam minggu seperti saat ini. Harusnya ia menghabiskan malam ini bersama dengan suami tercintanya, namun sangat disayangkan, Chanyeol harus melakukan GR untuk acara konser ke 4 Snsd, salah satu girl grup di managemen artis tempat ia bekerja.

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menghampiri sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sebuah restaurant italia di dalam Mall megah tersebut. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh meja untuk menemukan sorang Oh Sehun.

Ah.

Itu dia.

Sehun melambaikan tanggan nya ke udara untuk memberi kode kepada Kyungsoo bahwa dia disana. Kyungsoo menghampiri meja Sehun dan segera duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Hai pororo kesayangan, apa kabar dirimu huh?" Tanya sehun tak lupa menyertakan panggilan kesayangan yang justru membuat wanita di sebrang nya merengut.

"Aku baik, masih cantik dan tetap ibu-ibu, dan Oh sehun Saem yang terhormat tolong panggilan pororo itu dihilangkan. Panggilan itu sekarang sudah tidak cocok dengan ibu penguin macam aku bukan?"

Kedua nya tertawa bersama, "Haha maka Suny adalah pororomu sekarang" balas sehun jenaka.

Acara makan sambil curhat-curhatan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, karena Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menonton film di bioskop, film drama. Duh Kyungsoo tuh suka ngantuk nonton film genre itu, dulu saat masih muda memang dia adalah si penggila drama, namun saat ini rasanya mengurus anak lebih penting dari pada menonton picisan seperti itu.

Benar saja kan, baru 25 menit film mulai, Kyungsoo sudah tertidur, Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, dilihat lihat Kyungsoo memang sudah bukan Pororo imut manis manjanya lagi, Mantan kekasihnya itu terlhat lebih dewasa dan keibuan sekarang, lihatlah kantung mata itu, pasti lelah menjadi seorang istri dan ibu rumah tangga. Sehun tentu saja tidak setega itu membangunkan sahabatnya, jadi ia membiarkan Kyungsoo terlelap sementara ia fokus menonton film nya sampai selesai.

Film selesai dipukul setengah 11 malam, kok malam sekali? Yaiyalah mereka bertemu di pukul 6 malam, mengobrol hingga 2 jam lama nya dan masuk ke studio bioskop di pukul 9 malam, jadi lah selarut ini. Sehun pun membangunkan Kyungsoo untuk segera pulang.

Sehun mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo."Soo.. bangun hey, film nya telah selesai dan sudah larut malam".

Kyungsoo yang merasakan bahu nya di guncang oleh seseorang pun terbangun. Ia mengerjab ngerjabkan mata nya tanda sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Sehun speechless, dia gemasssss. Ingin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo Duh. Istri nya siapa sih ini.

Lupakan.

Kini Kyungsoo sedikit panik dan langsung terburu buru mengecek handphone nya.

"Astaga sehunnnn sudah jam segini, aku lupa mengabari Chanyeol pulak kalo aku pulang telat, handphone ku mati lagi" Kyungsoo panik.

"Tenang, bila Chnayeol marah biar aku yang menjelaskan" ujar Sehun santai.

Hufh Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas, bila Chanyeol marah tentunya ia tidak akan melibatkan orang lain untuk menjadi tameng atas kesalahannya.

Kyungsoo terburu-buru menarik Sehun untuk keluar dari studio bioskop dan bergegas pulang.

Dipukul 11 malam Kyungsoo sampai dirumah nya, tadinya Sehun memaksa untuk memberi penjelasan kepada Chanyeol agar tidak terjadi salah paham, takutnya ia disangka melarikan istri orang kan. Huh tidak keren sekali. Tetapi Kyungsoo mencegahnya, Kyungsoo mencoba meyakini Sehun bahwa kemungkinan Chanyeol telah tidur bersama anaknya.

Kyungsoo mengambil kunci di tas nya dan segera membuka pintu, ia kaget karna lampu ruang tengah nya masih menyala. Ternyata disana, tepat di atas sofa panjang di ruang tamu nya, suaminya sedang duduk manis seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Heol! Dia menunggu mu Kyungsoo, siapa lagi. Ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Mata mereka bertemu, saling pandang, saling diam, dan suasana menjadi dingin. Si tertuduh pun membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Park.. hmm, maaf untuk pulang telat dan tidak memberi kabar, Batr-"

"Ohh masih ingat salah juga rupanya, ku fikir keasikan bermain diluar membuat hatimu keras Ibu Suny" bukan. Bukam tanpa alasan Chanyeol memanggilnya "IBU SUNY" itu adalah sejenis sindiran halus untuknya.

"Ya.. maaf aku ket-"

"Soo, aku memberimu izin keluar rumah bukan untuk menjadi liar dan lupa waktu seperti masa muda dulu, kau punya tanggungan Soo, ada Suny! Ohh apa jangan jangan karna Mantan tersayangmu yang tampan dan single itu ya kau jadi lupa punya anak punya suami, Tak kasihan kah kau pada anakmu yang meraung mencari ibu karna haus dan ingin digendong ibu, Susu dalam botol Suny menolaknya. Ia tertidur karna lelah menangis, bukan karna kenyang" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Kyungsoo terbelalak dengan ucapan suami nya, ia tidak terima dituduh tapi juga merasa bersalah dengan Suny.

"Kau menuduh Park!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi. "Aku memang bersalah untuk telat, tapi tidak untuk lupa peran ku sebagai seorang istri dan ibu! Tampan. Ya Sehun memang tampan,apa yang salah dengan itu? Tapi itu kisah lama, bahkan ayah dari anakku lebih tampan dari nya, hanya saja sekarang tampan nya hilang karna suka menuduh!" lanjut Kyungsoo masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Hueeee hiks.. hikss" Coo... Bu.. Cuuuu...Cuuuu. terdengar suara tangisan di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Itu Suny. Didepan pintu, berdiri dan menangis. Chanyeol kaget ia meninggalkan Suny tertidur diatas tempat tidur mereka, bukan di box nya. Kini entah bagaimana cara nya anak itu bisa turun dari tempat tidur yang setidaknya lebih tinggi 20 cm dari tinggi anaknya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kondisi anaknya pun, bergegss menghampiri anaknya.

"Cup. Anak ibu, kenapa menangis? Haus ya?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membawa anaknya kedalam gendongannya.

"Takut... Ayah". Suny berujar sedih sambil menunjuk ayahnya.

"Takut?" Kyungsoo bingung, Chanyeol pun yang kini ada dihadapannya bingung.

"Malah... ayah.. ibu.." Suny menunjuk ayahnya lagi kemudian ibunya,

Ahhh mereka paham, Suny pasti melihat ayahnya sedikit berkata keras kepada ibunya tadi.

"Tidak, ayah tidak marah sama ibu, Suny kok bisa turun sendiri? Tidak jatuh kan?" Kyungsoo coba memberi penjelasan kepada anaknya sambil mengecek seluruh badan anak nya takut takut Suny jatuh dari tidur nya makanya terbangun.

Hilang sudah. Amarahnya menguap, bagai asap yang terbang ke awan dan menjadi embun pagi yang segar kemudian. Suny membuat nya tidak berdaya. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang tegas terkadang kasar menjadi hello kitty yang manis dihadapan anaknya. Dulu Chanyeol memang telah berprinsip.. pantang bagi nya bertengkar dihadapan anak-anak.

"Maaf.. aku kasar". Ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Aku yang minta maaf, kali ini dengarkan. Aku selesai mengobrol dengan Sehun dipukul 8 malam, ingin pulang namun Sehun menahanku dengan mengajakku menonton bioskop, aku tertidur di bioskop dna tidak tahu bahwa ponselku mati dan sudah pukul setengah 11 malam, maaf untuk lalai, aku sungguh tidka bermaksud". Dengan nada menyesal Kyungsoo menatap suami nya.

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo yang secara tidak langsung memeluk anaknya juga. " Maaf juga untuk membentak dan tidak mendengat penjelasamu terlebih dahulu, aku hanya... Khawatir dan.. hmm cemburu"

Dalam pelukan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Terimakasih untuk Khawatir dan Cemburunya Park, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu".

"eughhh.. Cuuu.. Coo.. Cuu.. " itu Suny. ia bergerak gerak gelisah dalam gemdongan sang ibu karena merasa tidak nyaman berhimpitan dengan kedua orang tua nya.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kemudian meatap Suny. "kita melupakan dia Park".

"Hahahahaha" kedua nya tertawa bersama dan kemudian melanhkahkan kaki ketempat tidur untuk segera beristirahat dan menutup hari dengan hati yang lega tanpa kesalah pahaman.

END.

Haloooo apa kabar semuanya? Maaf untuk keterlambatannya update, aku sibuk kesana kemari nyari alamat, eh bukan hahah lagi sibuk kuliah dengan tugas yang bejibun maklum mahasiswi tingkat akhir. Pokoknya aku usahakan sebisa aku update terus ya, but gak janji sering sering.

Btw terimakasihhhhhhhh untuk semua review yang masuk, maaf aku gak bisa sebutin satu satu, aku menghargai waktu kalian untuk baca story ku dan ketulusan hati buat nulis review.

Ngomong ngomong sehun pernah aku mention gak sih di series yang lain? Takutnya dia udh jadi peran lain heheh maklum, males banget baca ulang story. It was my bad~

Last but not least, ada yang baca story nya temenku "I Got Sehun?" dia nulis Chansoo tuh bagus bagus, kita #TeamChansoo gak juga sih sebenernya, kita team siapapun yang mau di /apaan sih/. Segitu aja deh daripada kalian pusing baca curhatan aku.


	6. Untittled - Suny dan Ayah

**Youaremyfire2016**

" **Untittled"**

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (Male)

Do Kyungsoo (Female)

Park Soon Shin (Lil Girl)

 **This Story is mine, Do not Copy Without Any Permission!**

 **Read? Dont Rude!**

Happy Reading

Semenjak memasuki usia 5 tahun, Kyungsoo memang sudah langsung mendaftarkan Suny sekolah di taman kanak-kanak, ini sudah bulan ke 3 Suny masuk sekolah. Hari ini, Kyungsoo berangkat pagi-pagi sekali lantaran harus pergi membantu sepupunya yang baru saja pindah rumah ke komplek sebelah rumah nya.

Jadilah hari ini Suny bangun tanpa ibu nya, tenang dia sudah tidak menangis bila tidak ada ibu hanya..

"Ibuuuu..." teriak Suny 3 oktaf.

"Yes princess ayah yang cantik, ayah datangggg" Chanyeol lari teruburu-buru dari dapur dengan apron yang masih menempel di badan nya.

"Ibuku mana? Kenapa ibu tidak membangunkan aku? ibu lupa ya aku sekolah? Ibuuuuu..."

Ya.. Suny memang sudah tidak lagi menangis saat di tinggal Kyungsoo, hanya saja .. hmmm dia jadi sedikit bawel dan berisik persis seperti ayah nya.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang si ayah tampan coba menjawab pertanyaan beruntun dari putrinya tersebut.

"Ibu pergi ke rumah tante, Karna pergi jadi tidak bisa membangunkan Suny dan karna pergi, jadi ibu bukan lupa Suny sekolah. Ibu hanya pergi".

"Eung.. eung" jawaban abstrak ayah nya hanya di angguki sebanyak 2 kali oleh anak nya, tanda si cantik paham.

"Lets go, princess harus mandi dan sekolah sebelum telat, oke?"Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangan nya tanda mau menggendong Suny.

Suny menggeleng " Kenapa tidak mau digendong?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kata berry, sudah besar malu kalau di gendong ayah". Ujar Suny sambil mengucek mata nya.

Chanyeol speechless, anaknya cepat sekali tumbuh dalam waktu 3 bulan di sekolah, uhhh dia rindu Suny yang manja. Btw, berry adalah panggilan untuk Kimberly anak dari sang diploma asal China Kriss wu dan ibunda ratu Yixing sang designer ternama.

"Suny dont grow up too fast nak, baru 3 bulan sekolah Suny tidak manja lagi sama ayah, eum?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi halus dan gembil anaknya.

"Kata berry, kami sudah besar, anak besar tidak manja lagi ayah"

"Eumh bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?"

"eoh ?". Suny menatap binggung ayah nya,

"Bagaimana kalau Suny manja nya hanya dirumah? Di sekolah Suny boleh jadi anak besar yang mandiri, oke?. Kan dirumah tidak ada Berry dan teman teman, tidak ada yang lihat". Tawar Chanyeol.

"Hmmm... " Suny menaruh telunjuk nya di dahi tanda sedang berfikir.

"Oke ayah" tanpa peringatan Suny menerjang badan ayah nya dan menggelayut di leher ayah nya seperti anak monyet.

Untung Chanyeol kekar, terjangan anak nya yang ringan tidak akan membuatnya jatuh.

Saat ini Chanyeol membantu Suny untuk mandi dia sudah melepas apron dan berganti celana pendek btw, sesungguhnya Kyungsoo sudah mengajarkan Suny untuk belajar mandi sendiri dan mulai membiasakan Suny untuk malu bertelanjang di hadapan laki-laki. Hanya Kyungsoo masih memberi batas bahwa saat ini Suny masih wajar untuk dimandikan ayahnya, kakek atau paman nya tetapi nanti di umur 7 Suny harus sudah paham bahwa ia tidak lagi bisa mandi oleh ayah, kakek, paman, hingga saudara dan teman lelaki nya lagi.

Suny telah selesai mandi dan kini tengah duduk di bangku meja rias milik ibu nya dengan badan yang tergelung handuk bergambarkan princess Aurora. Sang ayah sedang sibuk mencari seragam yang akan dikenakan Suny hari ini.

"Suny hari ini pake baju kotak-kotak atau yang berwarna pink?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Ihh ayah lupa terus". Suny turun dari bangku tempat nya duduk dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan lemari mungil berwarna pink milik anaknya itu.

"hari Senin Putih, hari selasa Putih, hari rabu kotak-kotak, hari kamis pink, hari jumat pink, ayah harus ingat ya!"

"Yes princess ayah yang bawel, hari ini hmm hari rabu berarti kotak-kotak, oke ayo si bawel ini kita pakaikan baju nya".

Suny yang di ejek bawel oleh Chanyeol memberi death glare kepada ayahnya.

Chanyeol hanya dapat tertawa idiot melihat pelototan dari anaknya "Benar-benar anak Kyungsoo" Seru Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membantu Suny memakai pakaiannya mulai dari kaus dalam,kemeja kota-kotak, stocking hingga rok navy yang mungil itu.

"Ayahhh, aku tidak dipakaikan Lotion? Ibu selelau memakaikan aku lotion, disini dan disini" Suny menunjuk telapak tangan dan kaki nya.

"Ahhhh.. kalau begitu telapak tangan saja ya ayah pakaikan, karna Suny sudah memakai stocking dan rok. Nanti menangis kalau rok nya lecek".

"Ugh ayah tidak bisa! Ibu bisa". Suny bersedekap tanda kesal dengan ayah nya.

"Maaf ya Suny, ayah kan tidak pernah mendandani Suny selain saat bayi dulu ehehehe" Chanyeol tertawa idiot.

Cahnyeol mengambil lotion khusus anak-anak kemudian memakaikan nya ketelapak tangan Suny "Nah... sudah selesai, putri ayah sudah cantik dan harummmm" Chanyeol menciumi pipi gembil Suny

"Ahahaha ayahhh geli, sudahhh sudahh".

"Cha ayo kita sarapan dan segera berangkat" Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Suny.

Namun Suny tidak bergerak dari tempat nya. Chanyeol bingung mengapa anak nya menatap nya seperti ada satu hal yang telewatkan.

Plak.

Dia menepuk jidat lebar nya. Rupanya dia kelupaan merapihkan rambut Suny.

"Ayah, Rambutku ingin di kepang seperti yang selalu ibu lakukan".Pinta Suny

Matilah. Matiiilah kau Park Chanyeol, bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya mengepang rambut? Seumur umur menguncir rambut saja tidak pernah apalagi mengepang.

"Suny rambutnya diberi bando saja yaa, ayah tidak bisa mengepang rambut Suny" Ujar Chanyeol dengan tampang memelas.

"Aku mau dikepang ayah, Kata Jino aku cantik kalau dikepang, huh!"

"Yatapi...A-" belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara putri nya sudah memalingkan pandangan nya kearah lain. Tanda ngambek.

"Ya ya.. baiklah, Ayah coba cari tahu di youtube bagaimana caranya" Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana pendek hitamnya dan kemudian membuka aplikasi youtube lalu mengetik kan keyword "Cara mengepang rambut bagi pemula". 0,03 detik hasil pencarian keluar. Chanyeol memilih 1 dari banyak video yang menurut nya cukup mudah untuk di tiru.

"Baiklah Suny, kita buat ini cepat sebelum putri cantik ayah terlambat, ditaro dimana ikat rambut Suny?"

"Di laci meja rias ibu nomor 2 ayah, di kotak princess Aurora"

"Oke, ini dia... mari kita mulai". Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana orang dalam video tersebut membuat simpul kepang. Sebelumnya Suny sudah ia duduk kan di meja rias milik istrinya.

"Bagi rata rambut menjadi 3 bagian, taro rambut bagian kanan dibawah bagian tengah dan kearah atas bagian kiri, kemudian tarik bagian kiri kebawah dan bawa keatas dan begitu seterusnya hingga ujung rambut"

Chanyeol mencoba perlahan, ahhh dia hampir frustasi, tapi dia pasti bisa, dia PASTI BISA! GO CHANYEOL!

Setelah 20 menit akhirnya kepang meleyat meleyot ala ayah tampan Park Chanyeol selesai. 10 menit lagi kelas Suny akan dimulai, jadi dia tidak protes dengan hasil yang sesungguhnya tidak bisa dia lihat juga karna rambut nya tidak cukup panjang untuk ditarik kedepan. Jadi yaa dia terima terima saja dengan hasilnya. Yang penting di kepang. Itu kata Chanyeol.

Youaremyfire2016

Ini sudah pukul 08.00 malam Suny sudah terlelap di kamar nya dan Kyungsoo baru saja pulang. Kini wanita itu sedang mandi,

Chanyeol sendirian duduk diruang tamu, ia sedang melamun dan teringat tentang kekesalan anak nya siang tadi selepas dirinya menjemput Suny di sekolah nya. Anak itu bekata dengan nada super kesal kepada ayah nya sesampai mereka di dalam mobil.

"Aku kesallllll... kesallll sama ayah!"

"Loh... lohh baru pulang sekolah kok kesal begitu sama ayah? Salah ayah apa?"

"Ayah membuat kepang alien di rambutku! Berry bilang itu lucu! "Suny memelototi ayahnya.

"Lucu berarti bagus kan?" Ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Lucu itu tidak bagus, Cantik itu bagus, ayah tidak mengerti ya" Suny menghentak-hentakan kaki nya di tempat duduknya.

"Iya maaf, beli ice cream mau?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut anak nya.

"YA! Strawberry dengan topping marshmallow".

Chanyeol jadi teringat Kyungsoo, masa-masa pacaran dulu ice cream adalah obat ngambek paling ampuh untuk kyungsoo. Dan kini itu berlaku juga pada anak mereka. Memang ibu dan anak yang kompak. Huh!

YOUAREMYFIRE2016

Ditengah melamun nya Chanyeol di kaget kan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba tiba menyender di dada nya. Itu Kyungsoo.

"Park, kau kerasukan ya? Ihhh senyum mu aneh" Kyungsoo memandang wajah suami nya dengan mendongak.

"Kalau aku kerasukan sudah ku tindih kau sedari tadi tanpa ampun"ujar Cahanyeol dengan menaik turunkan alis nya.

"ih. Dasar Park mesum Chanyeol, hush hush jauh jauh" Kyungsoo berniat beranjak dari dada Chanyeol tetapi ditahan oleh lengan kekar suami nya itu.

"mau kemana, eum? Eh ya kalau aku tidak mesum ya tidak ada Suny, siapa yang merengek untuk dimesumi agar punya teman dirumah?" Chanyeol menggoda istrinya.

"ya ya tidak usah diperjelas Park!" Kyungsoo memerah. "tapi aku serius Park, kenapa kau tadi tersenyum aneh?"

"Itu karna tadi pagi aku mendadani Suny, tapi aku tidak tau beberapa hal, anak mu memarahi aku Soo, dia sudah tidak cengeng sih hanya saja dia menjadi bawel, ahh putriku yang ceriwis" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengoyang goyangkan Kyungsoo yang ada dalam pelukan nya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Dan dia memintaku untuk mengepang rambut nya, kau tidak pernah mengatakan dia suka dikepang,kalau tahu kan aku akan belajar"

"Baru 3 hari ini ia suka dikepang, gara-gara Jino teman sekelas nya mengatakan dia cantik bila di kepang, oleh karena itulah ia meminta selalu dikepang, anak mu tumbuh dengan cepat Park". Kyungsoo mengusak ngusakan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol,mencari kenyamanan.

"Dia marah besar karna hasil kepangku di ejek seperti kepang alien oleh Berry, tapi setelah aku minta maaf dan janjikan ice cream, ia melunak.. ahh anak itu kenapa mirip kau sekali bila sedang marah"

"Karna dia putriku" Kedua nya tertawa dan saling menatap.

Semakin dekat... dan mengikis jarak diantara kedua nya. Chanyeo yang terlebih dahulu mendarkan bibir nya diatas bibir heartshape milih Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melumat dengan lembut bibir istrinya yang manis, yang kemudian dibalas dengan lumatan juga oleh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terhanyut dengan ciuman itu, karna merasa dapat lampu hijau Chanyeol bergegas mengeluarkan lidah nya untuk menerobos mulut hangat istrinya. Namun belum sempat itu terjadi Kyungsoo sudah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua.

Chanyeol melotot tanda tidak terima. "Kalau tidak dilepas pasti akan merembet ke hal lain! Maaf ya ayah, hari ini libur dulu,aku capeeeekkk sekali" kemudian Kyungsoo melenggangkan kaki pergi menuju kamar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempat nya, ia sedang speechless karna disaat ia sudah hard istrinya memberi penolakan. Ugh malangnya nasipmu Park.

Baiklah. Kamar mandi dan...

Selamat ber Solo ria ayah Park~

 _ **Hi~~ akhir nyaaa sempet juga update Suny lagi, tadi nya mau bikin Suny plus ayah park maen lipstik lipstikan gegara acara nature republic kemaren, ughhh chanyeol + warna pastel = awak kejang. Kok untittled, jujur aja mikir judul tuh gak segampang itu ahahha/alasan/ yaudah lah ya yang penting isi nya.**_

 _ **Terimakasih yang udh nungguin dan yang baru baca selamat datangggggg~~~ enjoy ya semoga tulisan aku memuaskan. Typo anggap aja lah ya bumbu bumbu manja, aku males koreksi ehehehe/plak/.**_

 _ **Byeee~**_

 **xoxo – YOUAREMYFIRE-**


	7. Ulang tahun dan hadiah besar

**Youaremyfire2016**

" **Ulang Tahun dan hadiah besar"**

Cast:

Park Chanyeol (male)

Park (Do) Kyungsoo (female)

Park Soon Shin (lill girl)

 **This Story is mine, Do not cop without any permission!**

 **Read? Dont rude!**

"Ibuuuuu... huks.. hukss". Ia bangun dari tidur nya mengucek mata dan menangis.

"Ohh anak ayah, kenapa nak? Mimpi buruk sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menggendong Suny dan mengelus punggung nya lembut.

"Huks.. ibuuu... huks". Tidak menjawab hanya meraung memanggil sang ibu.

"Iya anak ayah, ibu sebentar lagi pulang". Ujar Chanyeol coba menenangkan sang putri.

Ini adalah pukul 4 sore, jam jam dimana Suny bangun dari tidur siang nya, seorang anak dibelahan dunia manapun saat pertama membuka mata tentu nya yang akan dicari adalah sang ibu, biasanya Kyungsoo sigap, selalu siap saat Suny memanggilnya jika terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun kali ini berbeda, sore hari di sabtu ini Kyungsoo absen, Chanyeol pun bingung kemana istri cantik nya ini pergi? Sudah 1,5 jam Kyungsoo pergi keluar rumah hanya karna hal sesepele Chanyeol mengiris wortel untuk soup terlalu tebal. Sungguh hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Setelah 20 menit akhirnya Suny berhenti menangis. Namun masih mencari ibu, Chanyeol sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo sekitar 15x namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Di percobaan ke 16 sebelum bunyi nada sambung terdengar Chanyeol mendengar seseorang membuka pintu rumah. Ia yang masih menggendong Suny pun melangkahkan kaki nya dari kamar Suny menuju ruang depan untuk melihat siapakah yang datang. Dan ya. Itu dia istrinya. Chanyeol dengan tampang kesal memberi tatapan tajam kepada istrinya yang saat ini mematung di depan pintu.

"Kyungsoo kita perlu bicara, Ada apa denganmu? Hanya karna aku memotong wortel terlalu tebal kau pergi tanpa kabar dan dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada nyinyir.

"Kau membuat kesal Park! Kyungsoo balik melotot kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau ini kenapa? Masalah sepele seperti ini membuat mu semarah ini hingga melupakan anak huh? Jangan kekanakan Kyungsoo, sudah aku biasakan untuk menyelesaikan masalah secara langsung agar tidak berlarut bukan? Kau malah pergi tanpa bicara apapun dan sulit dihubungi. Sikapmu aneh"Chanyeol mulai geram.

"Kau yang salah, mengapa jadi kau yang berteriak kepadaku? Sudah lelah dengan aku? Sudah tidak bisa bersabar meladeni aku lagi? Jawab Park!"

Chanyeol melotot dan mematung mendengar penuturan istrinya.

"Wow, Do Kyungsoo hebat sekali kau ini, masalah kecil kau besar besarkan bahkan hingga membawa bawa kesabaranku! Sudah seminggu ini sikapmu aneh dan tidak ku mengerti. Apa yang merubahmu sejauh dan secepat ini? Chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya tanda kecewa.

Lupa. Mereka lupa. Di tengah tengah mereka ada Suny yang sudah merengut rengut tanda akan menangis dalam gendongan Chanyeol melihat kedua orang tua nya mengeluarkan suara besar.

"Aku.. tid-"

"Huks... ibu" terpotong sudah ucapan Kyungsoo oleh Suny yang sudah berlinang air mata di gendongan ayah nya sambil merentangkan tangan untuk minta berpindah gendongan ke ibunya.

"Cup.. cup.. anak ibu, anak pintar tidak moleh menangis kan? Nanti malu dilihat teman.

"Ibu pergi... lama..huks". Memeluk erat leher sang ibu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher tersebut.

Kyungsoo membawa Suny yang dalam gendongan nya duduk di sofa ruang tamu di hadapan mereka. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung pada awal nya namun menyusul duduk dihadapan anak dan istri nya kemudian.

"Maaf ya cantik, ibu beli obat sakit perutnya ibu di apotik tapi yang didekat rumah apotik nya sedang dalam renovasi jadi ibu harus pergi ke apotik di klinik, yang lumayan jauh makanya lama. Kungsoo membelai rambut lepek anak nya.

"Ibu tidak beli baju dan ice cream?". Kyungsoo paham sebenarnya Suny menangis karna kaget bangun dari tidurnya dan kesal ditinggal ibu nya jalan jalan. Ya Suny fikir bila ibu nya pergi pasti jalan jalan ketempat beli baju atau ice cream. Mall maksudnya. Dia hanya tidak diberi penjelasan oleh sang ayah kemana ibunya pergi.

"Ibu akan mengajak Suny tentunya bila ingin membeli baju dan ice cream kan?" Kyungsoo menggusak-ngusakan hidung nya ke hidung anaknya dan kedua nya sama sama tersenyum.

Chanyeol melihat interaksi itu. Dia masih marah sesungguhnya, hanya saja tidak etis kan melanjutkan memarahi istrinya di depan anak nya. Menagis lagi maka bye bye tidur nyenyak malam ini. Chanyeol tidak siap tidur di sofa atau di ranjang anaknya yang panjang nya bahkan tidak sampai betis nya. jadi lebih baik mengalah dan menyimpan pertanyaan pertanyaan dikepalanya sampai besok pagi saat tidak ada Suny.

Chanyeol bangun dari duduk nya dan memilih untuk pergi ke studionya untuk mendinginkan pikiran, namun ia berhenti sejenak dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga sang istri.

"Kita bicarakan lagi besok". Berbisik dengan nada pedas.

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar ucapan suami nya. "Kita bicarakan lagi besok" mengulang yang Chanyeol ucapkan dengan bibir yang di monyong-mongyongkan.

Suny sudah tidur di kamar nya, saat ini sudah pukul 10 malam dan Kyungsoo masih ada di kamar anaknya sambil berkutat dengan sebuah kotak yang telah ia bungkus rapih dengan pita mungil biru bergaris kuning diatas nya. Dengan senyum sumringah yang entah karna apa, namun terlihat seperti orang gila karna tersenyum aneh di hadapan kotak kecil itu.

Tak lama Kyungsoo memutuskan keluar dari kamar anaknya untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa kotak tersebut di belakang punggung nya. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan mendapati suami nya sudah tertidur. Ia menghela napas lega seperti ada sesuatu hal penting yang akan berbaya bila suami nya masih bangun.

Kyungsoo jalan berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan suara langkah kaki dan perlahan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Ia melambai lambaikan tangan nya di wajah sang suami takut takut Chanyeol hanya pura pura tertidur dan rencanya nya gagal. Kemudian dia mencium cium pipi Chanyeol dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring dan ya berhasil membangunkan suami nya kemudian. Ia sadar Chanyeol akan terbangun pun segera berbaring menghadap ke arah berlawanan dari Chanyeol dimana sebelumnya ia telah meletakan kotak di hadapan suaminya itu.

Chanyeol membuka mata nya dan bingung tepat di depan wajahnya terdapat kotak kecil berwarna navy dengan pita biru mungil bergaris kuning. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkam kesadarannya kembali Chanyeol duduk dari berbaringnya dan dengan segera membuka kotak tersebut. Diawali membuka pita kemudian tutup kotak tersebut. Ia menaikan satu alisnya. Ada 2 surat di dalam kotak tersebut. Ia memulai membaca dari kertas yang paling atas berwarna baby pink.

Tertera tulisan "Dear Father from my babbies" di ujung surat itu dengan tulisan tangan yang rapih.

" Bahagiaku lengkap karna kehadiranmu

Hatimu cerminan jiwaku

Senyum mu bagaikan embun pagi dihariku..."

Selamat Ulang Tahun /emoticon love 10x/

Chanyeol.. kau tahu aku bukanlah seseorang dengan kata kata lembut di jaman itu. Dijaman belasan dulu bahkan hingga kini. Kau tahu aku bukanlah wanita lembut yang memperlakukan mu dengan baik tanpa ucapan pedas seharipun. /itu karna ulahmu btw/

Surat ini kutulis dengan susah payah dan dengan waktu yang lama, bahkan 10 lembar kertas telah ku robek demi merangkai sesuatu yang indah sebagai hadiah di hari spesialmu.

Hei lelaki cengeng yang menangis karna ku berikan hadiah kotak musik di harimu ke 17thn di masa itu (Chanyeol tersenyum idot sambil menggangguk membaca bagian ini). Kata manis kurasa tak cukup untuk menggambarkan rasa terimakasihku padamu atas semua yang telah kau lakukan dan kau berikan untukku dan putri kecil kita tentu nya. Maaf bila aku mungkin belum bisa mengimbangi mu atau belum bisa memberi yang terbaik. Namun aku selalu berusaha untuk itu. Kau selalu bilang bahwa rumah tangga adalah bukan tentang aku yang benar dan kau salah atau sebaliknya tetapi tentang bagaimana kita saling belajar.

Hei lelaki yang selalu Suny banggakan di depan teman teman nya, tetaplah menjadi kamu sampai kamu jadi abu, kau adalah idola Suny nomer 1. Tetaplah begitu, Suny bilang "Ayah selamat ulang tahun, aku sayang ayah tapi lebih sayang ibu sedikit, jangan marah ya itu karna ayah tidak bisa "

Hei lelaki yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Bagaimana tentang membuat taman dibelakang rumah untuk dijadikan lapangan basket mini? Kau menginkan itu saat memiliki anak laki laki kelak kan? Mari kita buat.

Hmm btw ditahun ini aku tidak punya hadiah barang, tapi aku punya sesuatu yang lebih besar untukmu.

Hadiahmu di kertas setelah ini. Setelah membacanya Jangan teriak. Nanti Suny bangun.

Youaremyfire2016

Chanyeol membuka kertas yang tersisa di kotak tersebut dengan tidak sabaran. Ia menemukan ketikan rapih seperti hasil labolaturium ia coba memahami angka angka dan tulisan tulisan abstrak yang tertera didalam nya. Sampai ia mendapati tulisan bercetak tebal dan miring di bagian bawah setelah tabel abstrak yg tidak ia mengerti bertuliskan "positif hamil".

Dengan spontan ia memeluk Kyungsoo yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Soo.. hey bangun sayang" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu sang istri yang rupanya ketiduran menunggu suaminya selesai membaca surat.

Kyungsoo mengerjab dahulu untuk kemudian membuka matanya dan langsung berucap "Hai bday daddy apakah sudah selesai membaca?".

Chanyeol mengangguk imut dan memeluk istrinya erat.

"Apakah...ini sungguhan Soo?" Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke aras sang istri yang ada dipelukkan nya dengan tampang penasaran.

"Ya, ayah.. "

"Kau tidak membuat lelucon kan? Baru kemarin kita merencana kan punya anak lagi". Chanyeol mencoba mencari kebohongan dari manik istrinya.

"Hal seperti ini tidak pantas di jadikan lelucon tuan Park Galak Chanyeol". Kyungsoo tertawa setelah mengejek suaminya.

"Galak katamu huh? Enak saja, ahh jadi si kecil ini yang membuat ibu marah marah pada ayah, kesini biar ayah cium". Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo, membuka gaun tidur Kyungsoo sebatas dada dan menciumi perut istrinya yang masih datar.

"Maaf ya ayah membuat kesal, aku tidak setenang kakak Suny ya" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada yang dibuat buat seperti anak kecil.

Chanyeol menurunkan kembali gaun tidur istrinya dan duduk menghadap Kyungsoo. "Kehamilanmu kali ini memiliki mood swing yang sangat parah Soo,berbeda sekali dengan Suny yang calm pada saat itu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk " Ya, tiap kehamilan memang berbeda sayang, hmm ternyata ada untungnya juga kau dulu membeli 10 buku tentang menghadapi istri yang hamil pada saat Suny, itu berguna untuk masa sekarang, aku jadi tidak perlu repot repot minta maaf dan menjelaskan kan alasan aku marah tadi siang?" Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ohh tentu saja minta maaf itu perlu sayang, minta maaf itu tidak selalu menandakan kita punya salah atau tiap kita berbuat salah kan?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut istrinya.

"Baiklah, maaf ya ayah nya Suny dan baby, aku tidak bermaksud untuk marah dan tidak menjawab panggilanmu, begini ceritanya, sebenarnya beberapa hari lalu aku selalu muntah di pagi hari dan aku sudah telat 10 hari menstruasi, di hari kamis aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter untuk test kehamilan. Karna berhubung aku kesal padamu di hari ini, aku pergi saja ke apotik yang jauh sekalian membeli test pack karna menunggu hasil test urine membuatku penasaran. Sampainya di apotik aku malah mendapat telfon dari rumah sakit bahwa hasil test sudah dapat diambil, langsung saja aku menuju kerumah sakit. Aku juga tidak percaya awalnya pada hasil test, karna aku bahkan baru melepas KB satu bulan yang lalu, namun aku bersyukur untuk anugrah ini dan mendapatkan ide untuk menjadikan hadiah untuk suamiku.

5x pertama panggilanmu aku tidak menggangkat karna aku sedang melakukan USG untuk menentukan umur baby. 10x selanjutnya sengaja aku abaikan karna aku sedang konsentrasi menulis surat kkkkk, apakah penjelasan ku ini dapat membuat tuan Park galak Chanyeol memaafkan istrinya?"

"Kemari kau, istri cantikku ini sudah mulai berani mengerjai suami nya ya" Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"Maaf ya Park ulang tahunmu masih 2 jam lagi tapi aku membuat nya lebih maju karna aku takut tertidur di jam itu, bawaan bayi membuatku mengantuk sepanjang hari" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah menyesal.

"Apasih yang tidak untuk istri dan anak anaku, asal itu kau dan anak anak apapun bukan menjadi masalah untukku apalagi hanya sekedar memajukan jam ulangtahun".

"Ugh Park Gombal Chanyeol!hahahah" kedua nya tertawa bersama.

Disela sela tertawa mereka ada ketukan pintu tidak santai diluar sana dan diiringi tangisan yang tidak pelan. Itu adalah Soon Shin.

Chanyeol dengan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu itu.

Tepat setelah pintu terbuka, Suny langsung menerjang kaki jangkung ayahnya " Ayahhhhh.. Hukss...".

"Loh Princess kenapa menangis uh?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu dan membawa Suny mendekat ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Uhh anak ibu kemari nak" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan nya tanda meminta Suny untuk diberikan ke pangkuannya.

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tidak karna Kyungsoo sedang hamil muda dan akan sangat berbahaya memangku Suny lagi di saat ia rewel dan banyak bergerak. Tetapi Kyungsoo memjawab dengan gelengena dan memberikan isyarat dari mulut nya "tidak apa apa".

"Anak ibu berat sekali sih, Suny sudah besar dan akan menjadi kakak".

"Kakak? Seperti kakak Jane?"

"Iya, Suny senang tidak kalau jadi kakak dan punya adik seperti Devin?"

Jane dan Devin adalah anak dari sepupu Kyungsoo yang tinggal di Kanada.

"Suny suka, Suny mau punya adik bu seperti kakak Jane" Suny menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Coba sapa adik Suny, adik Suny ada di perut ibu". Kyungsoo menunjuk perutnya.

"Perut? Apa adik tidak sempit bu? Perut ibu kan kecil" Suny menusuk nusuk pelan perut ibu nya.

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di hadapan ibu dan anak itu pun ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Dulu Suny juga berada disana" Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Uh?" Suny menatap ayahnya dengan penasaran.

"iya dulu Suny juga bobo diperut ibu, sampai Suny besar dan di keluarkan om Dokter hingga sekarang bisa bobo di tempat tidur".

Kyungsoo speechless penjelasan macam apa ini fikirnya, tapi biarlah, orang ulang tahun bebas.

"Apa di perut ibu ada kulkas nya ayah?" adik makan apa?". Pertanyaan polos seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak bahak. "Tidak sayang, tapi adik makan apa yang ibu makan, makanya Suny harus mengingatkan ibu untuk banyak makan agar adik Suny tidak kelaparan, oke?" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Oke ayah, Suny sayang adikkkkkk" memeluk perut ibu nya.

"Tidak sayang Ibu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku sayang ibuuuu"

"Tidak sayang ayah?"

"Aku sayang ayahhhhh tapi sedikit eheheh"

"Karna ayah tidak bisa mengepang?"tanya Chanyeol.

"eung eung" Suny mengangguk imut.

"Padahal ayah sudah memberi Suny adik, tapi Suny tidak sayang ayah" Chanyeol pura pura memasang wajah sedih.

"Baiklah aku sayang ayah banyak karna hari ini ayah ulang tahun".

"Ahhh terimaksih princess ayah" mengambil Suny dari pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita tidur, ibu cantik sudah mengantuk seperti nya, anak ayah bobo nya dipinggir yaa, karna nanti Suny menganggu adik kalau tidur ditengah oke? Suny sayang adik kan?" Chanyeol berusaha menyelamatkan perut Kyungsoo dari tendangan tendangan manja Suny di kala tidur.

"Oke ayah, Good Nite ibu, Good nite adik, kakak tidur sama ayah ya, adik tidur dengan ibu saja tidak apa apa" Ujar Suny dari atas lengan ayah nya.

"Good nite ibu, good nite baby, good nite kakak Suny" Chanyeol mencium satu satu kesayangannya, dan mencoba memejamkan mata untuk berdoa terlebih dahulu atas berkah umurnya, berkah kehidupannya, dan berkah keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia.

"Terimakasih Tuhan"

 **End**

 _Yayyyy... yatuhan baru selesai di pagi ini setelah sebenernya udh coba ngetik dari jam 10 malam kemarin demi post di tanggal 27 nov huhu tapi gak keburu, sibuk nge gaul di mall lupa mau bikin update buat hari spesial my giant daddy. Jadilah ya kalau ada kurang-kurang kata atau kurang feel, bikinnya ngebuttttttt. Segitu aja deh, terimakasih banget buat yang udah setia baca ff aku, terharu~~ kecup satu satu. Makasih juga buat yang udh nge koreksi. tapi yaa gaya menulisku emang santai gini sih, jadi kalau aku prefer ke kata kata langsung dibanding penggambaran. Jadi maaf yaa kalo ada yang kurang sreg. Gpp Pm aku aja kalo ada dari ketikanku yang kurang enak yaa, aku terima dengan open arms~/langsung nyanyi/ btw ini 2k words petama di ff ini wahahah._

Dont forget Review. Like, follow...

Xoxo.

Youaremyfire - Oct


	8. Attention

Hai buat kalian yang baru follow. Atau yg udh follow lama tapi gak baca pengumuman aku. Semua story yang ada di ffn aku pindah ke Wattpad (cuma yang berchapter aja sih actually) jadi aku gak akan post chapter baru disini lagi. Belum tau sampe kapan aku balik ke ffn. Lagi nyaman pake wattpad karna disana bisa pake gambar kan lebih asik deskripsiin ceritanya ke kalian. Yang mau follow disana silahkan. Yang gak mau dan anggap "apaan sih repotin" yaa gak maksa juga sih hahah. Disana juga aku mau update cerita nya gak oppa oppa an doang. Aku mau upload cerita yang pake cast nama indonesia.

Dan aku usahain akan update secepatnya. Jgn tagih aku :( karna kerja plus ngurusin skripsi itu gak mudah. Ditambah harus nulis yaa ngebagi waktu nya susah. Dan yg paling penting mood plus inspirasi gak dateng gitu aja kan. Mohon pengertiannya. Tp aku pastiin semua nya akan aku update dan gak akan aku telantarin gitu aja. Duh maaf jadi curhat. Btw makasih buat yg udh baca dan nungguin story aku. .love

Kalo mau follow Wattpad aku : youaremyfire61

Yang mau follow di sosmed lain boleh : ig : , twitter YMF61

Xoxo

-Youaremyfire-


End file.
